Because of the Gloves
by Cat O'Hara Butler
Summary: This is my idea of what would have happened had Scarlett decided to wear Aunt Pitty's gloves that day that she went to the jail to see Rhett. Enjoy!
1. The Jail

Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters, everything belongs to Margaret Mitchel.

Chapter I

"Can what be true Rhett?" Scarlett said, looking up at him through her thick, black lashes.

"You've grown a heart, a real woman's heart." Rhett said as he walked over to her.

"I have Rhett, I know I have."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Rhett lifted her hands in his and kissed the tops of them before turning them over and kissing small aria a skin showing on the inside of her wrist that was showing between the button and the rest of the soft, tan, kid skin leather of her gloves.

Scarlett was glad that she had decided to borrow Aunt Pitty Pat's gloves; If Rhett were to see the condition her hands were in right now he would surly know that she were lying. Then she would never get the money to save Tara. And that was something she would never even consider happening.

"Too long." Scarlett said as she looked up into his face with an open expression on her face.

"It was worth it if you really mean what your saying. Do you really care or me Scarlett? Have you truly given up on the wooden headed Mr. Wilkes?"

Scarlett wanted to defend her precious Ashley but she knew that now was not the time; not if she wanted the three hundred dollars to save her home.

"Who, Ashley? Oh, he was just a passing fancy, I don't know what I was thinking when I said I loved him. It was just some childish crush really." Scarlett said looking from Rhett's face, to her hands in his, and back to his face again.

"Oh Scarlett," Rhett whispered into her ear. He gently kissed her on the crown of her head, then her forehead, her cheek, and finally her mouth. The kiss was gentle and soft; before she knew what she was doing Scarlett had wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms where around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him as the kiss deepened.

Then Rhett pulled back, ending the kiss. "I promise you Scarlett, I'll get out of here. I won't let them hang me. Not now, when I have something to live for. Someone waiting for me to get out. You will wait for me to escape this "horse jail" as you call it, won't you?" Rhett said, lifting her chin from his chest with his finger.

"Of course I will Rhett. You don't think they will hold you much longer do you?" Scarlett said, bringing her mind off the kiss that he had just ended. The kiss that had evoked emotions in here that she didn't know existed. Charles had never made her feel that way before. But then she had never loved Charles. Never even thought about loving him. But Ashley didn't make her feel this way either. No one had for that matter. What was it about Rhett's kiss that had been different from the others?

"I doubt they will hold me more than a couple weeks at the most. But I might be able to let me out a bit sooner if I had a reason to. I don't suppose you would like to be that reason would you, Scarlett?"

"Why Rhett, I don't know what you mean."

"I mean will you marry me? Once I'm out of the confines of this cell anyway."

"I thought you said you weren't a marrying man, Rhett?" Scarlett said coyly.

"I did say that didn't I? But since then I find that I have changed my mind. For the right woman anyway. You see Scarlett, I love you."

"You love me?! Since when have you loved me. You never said anything about it before."

"That's not true my pet, I told you that night on the road to Tara that I loved you, but I guess you were too mad at me for leaving you there to hear that part. All you heard was that I was leaving you to join the Army."

"You did say that didn't you? Silly me, I guess I forgot." Giggled Scarlett.

"So, what do you say Scarlett? Will you marry me?"

"Why, yes Rhett, I will. Only,"

"Only? You mean there is a condition to you marrying me Scarlett?"

"No, not really. I was just going to ask if you might could get out of jail soon. I don't want to wait too long for us to get married."

"Eager for marriage again my dear?" Rhett chuckled.

"Oh, Rhett." Scarlett blushed to the roots of her dark brown hair at what he was insinuating.

"No fear love, I will be out of here soon." Rhett laughed at her blush. "Then you will have my name, my millions, and me, in no time at all. We can be married immediately after I'm released if you so wish."

"Oh Rhett, how wonderful." Scarlett exclaimed. "I'll go home right away and tell Melly, she will want to be there you know. She says that she can never repay her for what you did for her and Beau the night Sherman burned Atlanta."

"You tell her that if she gives us her blessing it will be enough payment for me and then some."

"She won't except that as payment, but I will tell her anyway. I have to go now if I want to catch the afternoon train back to Jonesburo so that I can be home tonight."

"Good bye Scarlett. I will send you a telegram as soon as they let me out." He gently kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips before escorting her to the door. "Goodbye Scarlett. I will see you in a few weeks time at the longest."

"Goodbye Rhett, let me know the moment they let you out." she said, forcing tears to form in her emerald green eyes.

Could it be true? Could Scarlett really love him? Rhett thought to himself after she had left. If that were the case than he would have to get out of here; and preferably without a rope around his neck; soon. It was almost unthinkable that she cared about him. What had made her change her mind about Ashley? Was it his kiss on the road to Rough and Ready almost a year ago? Whatever it was, it sure and changed things for him. He would finally have her. After almost six years of loving her, she would be his in just a few short weeks. He could hardly wait.

Scarlett thought about what had just happened. Had Rhett really asked her to marry him? Surely she was dreaming. That just couldn't be possible. He had told her years ago that he wasn't a marrying man. But hadn't he just admitted to her that he had changed his mind? Maybe he had, it didn't matter to her, she was going to get her money and then she could save Tara for good. There would be no white trash living on her land. Not as long as she had a breath left in her body.

Oh, her body! What would she do about that? Rhett would surly notice that she had lost a great deal of weight once they were married. And here hands, you could always tell a lady by her hands. Scarlett's hands were those of a field hand. Calloused and freckled. Her nails were cracked and broken, her palms covered in small cuts and scars from the manual work that she had been doing in the last year to save her home and her family. Oh, how glad she was that she had worn those gloves, had Rhett seen her hands today at the jail all would have been lost. Her land, her home, everything. No, she wouldn't think about that. It made no difference now, she had worn the gloves and all had gone well. There was nothing to worry about. She would go home and tell Melly that she was going to marry Rhett as soon as he was out of that stupid jail.

**A/N:** Well, what do you think. I love GWTW and I have always wanted to write a story about Scarlett and Rhett. R and R! I need at least 10 reviews before I will update the next chapter so push that little button down there! =)

~ Cat~


	2. Telling the Family

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, everything belongs to Margaret Mitchel.

Chapter II

"Melly, oh Melly, come quick! I have wonderful news!" Scarlett said, rushing into the front hall of Tara, dropping her hat and gloves on the single chair by the door.

"What is it Scarlett? What's happened?" Melanie said as she came down the staircase.

"Melly, you'll never guess. I got the money to save Tara. Everything is going to be alright. The white trash Yankee Slatterly woman, now Mrs. Wilkerson, won't be living my house."

"But Scarlett, how did you ever manage? No one has that kind of money to just give away but the scallywags and the carpetbaggers; and they would never help us."

"We know one scallywag that was willing to help. He just doesn't know that that's what he's doing yet."

"What's going on in here?" Ashley said, coming in from the kitchen.

"Oh, Ashley, Scarlett's gotten the money to save Tara! But she hasn't told me how yet. Come now Scarlett, do tell us where you got the money from." Melly said looking first at Ashley then back to Scarlett.

"Rhett asked my to marry him. He just has to get out of jail first." Scarlett said nonchalantly, as if it were a common knowledge that she and Rhett were to be married.

At the mention of Rhett Butler there was an audible gasp from Melanie and Scarlett saw the sharp intake of breath from Ashley before his face became stone cold.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do Scarlett? To marry a man that you don't love, just to get some money? Is there no other way?" Melanie asked quietly.

"Yes! Of course it's worth it! I wont' let Tara go, I can't let it go! Not when there's a breath left in my body!" Scarlett exclaimed emphatically.

"Now, calm down Scarlett. I'm just worried about your reputation is all. Don't you see what this will do to you? Why, Rhett's not accepted. No matter what he did for the women of Atlanta during the war, they will never except him now that the war is over. Not when he's playing cards and drinking with the Yankees and the carpetbaggers. If you marry him, you simply won't be excepted in Atlanta, or anywhere in the south." Melly said, trying to smooth Scarlett's ruffled feathers.

"How could you say such a thing after all he did for you and Beau when Atlanta was burning? He saved out life Melly, and you know it too." Scarlett said.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't except him Scarlett. Your my sister and if marrying Captain Butler is what you think you must do, or if it's what you want to do, than I will be behind you all the way. You are my sister and I love you no matter what. I was just thinking of all the other women in town. That's all." Melanie said.

"Oh, who cares what they think Melly, none of them like my anyway. After I danced with Rhett at the bazaar years ago they have never forgiven me. Even if I did it so that they could that that hundred and fifty dollars in gold. But it doesn't matter what they think because going to marry Rhett and save Tara! You understand don't you Ashley? If there were something you could have done to save Twelve oaks from what the Yankees did to it, wouldn't you have done it. Even if it meant selling your soul to the devil himself?"

"I'm not sure I would go so far as to sell my soul Scarlett, but I do see where your coming from with this. But I have to agree with Melly. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ashley said, looking at her with pain in his eyes.

"Yes, and if you don't agree with me, than you can just stay here. I was wanting you to stand with me Melly," Scarlett forced tears to slowly fall from her green eyes. She raised her hands to her face and sat on the stairs. "I thought you would be okay with my marrying him. You said that you could never repay him for what he did. He told me to tell you that if you would just give us your blessing he would take that as payment in full." Scarlett sobbed into her hands, her voice coming out muffled through her fingers.

"Oh, Scarlett, don't cry my baby. I only want you to be happy. Of course I'll give you my blessing, if this is really what you want to do. And of course I will stand with you. Ashley will come too, won't you Ashley?" Melly looked up at her husband imploringly. Ashley nodded. "See, there, now stop your crying. We only want what's best for you Scarlett, and if this is what you want to do, than we will be right there with you." Melly dried Scarlett's tears before hugging her close again.

Ashley's POV.

Ashely had always known that most of Scarlett's tears were a fake, that she forced them to come when she deemed them necessary. It was something that young girls were raised learning how to do. Her blushes were usually fake as well. So when Scarlett started to cry Ashley knew she was just doing so to make them agree to this fraud of a marriage she was planning. But fake or not, Ashley had never been able to refuse her when she was crying. Whether Melly knew that Scarlett was forcing the tears or not, he didn't know, but it appeared that she didn't.

Back to Scarlett's POV.

"Oh, where is that wedding dress?" Scarlett mumbled to herself as she went through the chests in the attic. She was looking or the dress that she had worn when she married Charles. It was a little old fashioned but with a touch here and there it would be fine for the small ceremony that she was planing on. She had asked Melly if she thought it would be wrong for her to use the same gown that she had worn to marry Charles for marrying Rhett.

"I don't think so, not if you touch it up here and there. Then it's not the exact same dress, not really. And Charles wouldn't care. I think he would be happy as long as you're happy." Melly had said as she took Scarlett's and in hers.

Scarlett couldn't care less what Charles thought of her wearing the dress she was wearing to marry him when she married another man. It didn't matter to her what Charles thought. It never had and she doubted it ever would. Charles had just been a way to get back at Ashley for marrying Melly, and get closer to him in the bargain by becoming him sister-in-law. The only problem was that in the process of getting back at Ashley she had inadvertently become a widow and a mother in less than a year. There were good sides to both of these predicaments though, being a widow meant that she didn't have to deal with Charles anymore. Granted, she had only been married to him for a week before he left for war, never to return; but a week was long enough for Scarlett. Another good thing about being a widow was that when she was crying for her lost love in Ashley, people assumed she was crying for Charles. It was the same with Wade, the son she had never wanted. After he was born she was angry, distant, and depressed. The doctor said it was postpartum depression, but Scarlett knew it was the finality of having Charles' baby that made her cry. Until she saw Wade's face, so much like his father's, Scarlett could pretend that the child she carried was Ashley's; but when she looked at her baby, all she saw was Charles reflected back at her. That was where the good side of being a mother and a widow ended though; all the rest was bad, and there was a lot more bad than there was good. But soon that would all change. She was getting married again, and she hoped that this time there would be no more children and black crape dresses for her. She would be rich, and that would mean that she would be happy. Even if she couldn't have Ashley. Maybe she could find a way to get him to move to Atlanta.

**A/N:** Well, is it still worth my time? If you think I should keep writing review please. I love hearing from people and seeing what they think of my stories!

~Cat~


	3. Melly

Disclaimer: I am not Margaret Mitchell. I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry this Chapter is so short, but I really wanted to put a chapter from Melly's point of view, to see how she felt about Scarlett and Rhett.

Melanie Hamilton Wilkes loved Scarlett; loved her as she would have loved the sister that she never had. Loved her because she had made Melanie's brother Charles so happy in the short time of their marriage. Loved her because Scarlett had cared for her and her little baby when there was no one else to do it. Loved her because she was willing to lower herself to plowing fields and picking cotton just to keep food in their bellies when she could have turned them out. Even more so when Ashely had come home from war; she could have thrown them out of her house saying that now, with Ashley home, he could care for them. But she hadn't. So, for these reasons, among others she hadn't the time to think about, Melly Wilkes love Scarlett, loved her very much indeed. It was this steadfast, and unconditional love that caused Mrs. Wilkes to want only the best for her dear Scarlett. And in her heart, she wasn't sure that Rhett Butler, nice as he had been to them during the war, and afterwards when he had gotten them out of Atlanta, risking his own life, was what was best for her. Of course he was rich, and he could give Scarlett and her Wade everything they would ever need. He would also no doubt help with the up keep of Tara, which in turn would care for Melly and her family. Melly had no doubt in her own mind that Captain Butler was, in fact a true gentleman, it was every other woman in town that she was worried about. No one else in Atlanta would except him into her house, and thus excluding Scarlett as well as any children that came from this marriage. It was with these thoughts that Melanie Wilkes went to her husband almost three weeks after Scarlett's announcement, to ask what he truly thought of the marriage that was to come.

"I honestly don't know Melly. She seems happy to me, I haven't seen her like this since before the War. The children don't bother her anymore. They ask the same questions and then some and she just laughs and answers them. She has been going around the house singing and humming endlessly. I don't now what's gotten into her Melly." Ashley said looking at his wife.

"It's clear Ashely, she loves him. What I don't understand is how she can love my Charlie, and then love someone so much the opposite of him. Captain Butler is nothing like Charles, you know that Ashley." Melanie said.

"I now, but maybe the war has changed her more than we thought."

"I guess, maybe she could have. The war changes all of us Ashley, but I think it did changer her the most. We have our world to draw back into, she doesn't so she has to change to fit the world around her. And she has done that rather well I think. Look at everything she has done for us Ashley. And now, she told me the other day that she wants us to stay in Atlanta with her when she moves back after the wedding. She says that Rhett plans to build her a grand new house and we can live with Aunt Pitty Pat until we can find a house for ourselves. Isn't that wonderful Ashley? Now we wont' have to go up north and live in New York with all of the Yankees."

"You really want to go, don't you Melly?"

"Of course I do Darling, why would I want to move up there with all of those Yankees if I can stay here with Scarlett in the south?"

"Than we will go with her my dear. If you truly wish it." Ashley drew her to himself and held her tight, wishing he could go back in time and take some of the pain and weight of not only Scarlett's shoulders but his own dear wife's as well. She had been through so much during the war, and he hadn't been there to help her as a husband was supposed to do. He had left Scarlett to do his job, and now he was going to support her in any way he could. So help him, he would pay her back for everything she had done for him through the years.


	4. Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: I am not Margaret Mitchell, I own nothing, everything goes to the Margaret Mitchell estate.

"You said you would send a telegram." Scarlett protested to Rhett.

"Well, I changed my mind and decided to come for you myself. Aren't you happy to see me?" He challenged in a hurt tone.

They were standing in the parlor of Tara, Rhett having arrived, quite unexpectedly, only a few moments before. Scarlett had been sitting on the front porch, resting from a hard day's work out in the fields, when he rode up on his horse, managing to knock her whole world off kilter. What was he doing here? This was the last place she wanted him to be right now. Once he saw what a mess Tara was in he would know that she had been deceiving him at the jail, and then he would never marry her; and she would lose Tara for sure. But what was she to do about it? She couldn't very well turn him away. So she had let him in; trying to act as if there were nothing wrong or missing in Tara. As though it were everything that she had made it out to be a few weeks prier in the jail house. A beautiful, well furnished, thriving plantation; and not this empty, dark, almost dead piece of land she called home.

"Of course I want you here, Rhett. It's just a surprise that's all. I was waiting to a telegram, letting me know you were out of jail. I never in all my dreams thought you would come here to get me." Scarlett said, trying to show some joy in seeing him here, even if it was truly that last place she wanted him to be. "Why wouldn't I be happy to see you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Scarlett. Maybe because you didn't want me to come here and find out that you had lied to me about how Tara was doing." So, Scarlett thought, he has figured it out. "That you didn't want me to know that you were marrying me for my money." His voice was calm, but flat, and icy cold.

"Is that why you came here, Rhett? To see if I had lied to you?" Scarlett was wary of him now. Had he guess long ago that Tara wasn't doing as well as she had made him think? He had always known when she was lying to him. Did he know this time?

"Yes, partly." His reply was even colder than before, if that was even possible.

"Partly?"

"I did come here for that reason. Or at least that was part of the reason I came here. The other reason was to see for myself if you had really gotten that wooden headed Ashley out of your mind, and your heart." The last part came out with a little more feeing than before; but that feeling was hatred and anger, not love and caring as Scarlett had hoped. "I don't intend to marry you if you still love him, Scarlett." Rhett almost whispered, his voice was so low and quiet.

"You mean you still want to marry me?" Scarlett was shocked. She had been sure that after Rhett saw what a mess the plantation was in he would call off the wedding and never make she same offer again. This was a surprise entirely.

"That, my pet, depends completely upon your answer to my next question. Why did you lie to me at the jail and tell me that everything was fine here?" His eyes bore into her, making her feel as if he could see strait to her very soul. Scarlett knew she would have to think fast and make this good. If there was even a hint of delay in her reply, he would know she was making this up as she went along and all would be lost.

"I thought that if you knew how bad things were here you wouldn't even see me because you would think that I just wanted you money." Scarlett said without a bit of hesitation. That part at least was true. "I so wanted you to marry me Rhett, but I knew you never would if you thought it was just for your money; and I couldn't bare the thought of that. So I made a new dress out of the portières that were handing over those windows behind you and tried to make you think that all was well at Tara, in hopes that you wouldn't see it for what it was, a lie. But I guess I was wrong." Slow tears started to fall down Scarlett's face, but these were real tears, not the kind that she forced when she wanted sympathy; and these were the kind she not only hated, but didn't understand why they were coming.

"Scarlett, look at me." Using his finger, Rhett lifted Scarlett's chin to force her to look at him. "Why did you want me to marry you Scarlett, if not for the money?" His voice was gentle but offered no backing out; she would answer his question if he had to drag it out of her himself.

Scarlett raised her eyes and looked at him through her thick, dark, tear coated lashes. What was she to say? Now that she thought about it she didn't honestly know why she wanted to marry him. At first it had been just for the money. But now, she wasn't so sure. Could there be more to it than that? A look at confusion filled Scarlett's eyes. Then a mask of surprise, fear, an horror, at not understanding her own self, covered Scarlett's face. As she looked at Rhett, Scarlett knew there was no choice but to tell him the truth; she didn't know why she wanted to marry him, but she knew that she did.

"I-I don't know why." Scarlett's voice came out cracked and quiet. It was so soft that Rhett had to lean in to hear her. "At first, I must admit, it was for the money. But now, with you standing here, I can't say why I want to marry you, but I do. I just don't know why. I'm sorry, Rhett." Scarlett backed away and headed towards the door.

Rhett was shocked. He hadn't expected her to be so completely honest with him. A made up story of silly reasons, or even a blatant lie, saying that she wanted to marry him because she loved him; he would have expected those and known how to deal with them. But this, this was different. This was the truth. Something that Scarlett almost never told him, or anyone, because it opened the door for reticule and mocking. It let people see who she really was. A scalawag, just like him. Not at all he lady that she so wanted to be, but never would. So shocked was Rhett by the realization that he didn't know how to answer to honest reply, that he almost let her leave, before noticing that she was walking away; leaving him standing there in shock and confusion.

Rhett rushed after Scarlett, catching her in just three long strides. He gently grabbed her elbow and turned her towards him. "Scarlett," the silent tears running down her cheeks and falling from her chin made him stop. The look of sheer pain in here eyes made him breathless. Why was this so hard? Why was it with this woman his words got tied up in knots and he couldn't put two words together? Why did just one look from her silence him in an instant? Did she know the power she held over him?

Scarlett looked at him through the tears pooling in her eyes, making his face blurry. The saliva in her mouth was so thick and the lump in her throat so big, it was difficult to swallow properly. Her voice came out heavy with emotion. "Rhett, please, I just," Before she could finish the sentence his lips had captured hers. He pulled her to himself possessively, deepening the kiss to an extent that Scarlett thought she would faint if he went on much longer; yet at the same time, wanting him to never stop. She leaned forward into him, her arms going up around his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair. His hands were around her waist, moving up and down her back, massaging her lower back and her shoulders. Then they were in her hair, dislodging the few pins that held it up. Her hair came cascading down around her shoulders. She heard a low moan then realized that it had come from her. Scarlett broke the kiss. If that's even really what that was; she wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't sure about anything. Ashley had never kissed her like that before, and certainly not Charles. Their breathing was fast, and their lips were swollen. Scarlett then noticed that they had moved, instead of standing over by the door, which Rhett had been wise enough to close when he first came in, they were now in a chair, with her on Rhett's lap. She looked at him and saw the raw hunger in his eyes. The need and wanting, and she wondered if it was in her eyes as well.

"Rhett, we must stop. If Wade, or Mammy, or Melly; oh if Melly were to come in here and see me, us, like this. I would die of shame." Scarlett said; all the while wishing she had never broken the kiss in the first place.

"Shame, for kissing the man you intend to marry?" He was laughing at her now, but his eyes still held that urning for her that was there a moment before.

Oh, you know what I mean, Rhett." Scarlett stood, removing herself from his lap.

"Yes my pet, I know what you mean." His voice held the laugh that he was holding back.

"Good, now, let's go find Melly and the children. They're going to want to know that your here." Scarlett walked towards the door.

"My pet, don't you think you should do something about your hair, before going to see Mrs. Wilkes?" Rhett asked as he bent to pick up one of the hair pins that had fallen to the floor.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" Scarlett said as her face turned a nice shade of pink at the thought that she had almost walked right out an let everyone know what had gone on in the parlor.

**AN:** Well, what did you think? Are you happy that Rhett knows about her deception but still wants her as his wife? And what of Scarlett? It would seem that she is beginning to see that Rhett is the man for her. But will it all go as happily ever after as we think? Who is to know? Not me, Scarlett has a mind of her own, I'm just telling you her story. So click that little button and tell me how you think I'm doing and where you think this should go. =)

~Cat~


	5. What everyone thinks

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all goes to Margaret Mitchell and her estate.

Chapter V

"Melly," Scarlett called as she walked out onto the back porch, where only moments before Melanie had been talking to Ashley. Rhett followed her through the door. "Look who has come to take us to Atlanta. Isn't it just wonderful Melly? Instead of sending a telegram and us traveling by ourselves he came all the way out here to get us."

"Good morning Mrs. Wilkes, Mr. Wilkes. I hope I'm not making anything more difficult by my coming without any notice. I simply wanted to come and see Scarlett to Atlanta myself." Rhett announced as he came to stand beside Scarlett.

Melanie watched as Captain Butler snaked his arm around Scarlett's tiny waist and hold her to his side possessively. She also saw the pure love shining from his eyes as he looked down at his bride to be. Scarlett seemed not to notice either the arm around her waist, or the fact that Captain Butler was looking at her; much less how much love shone through in his quick glance. But, this look from Rhett to Scarlett was nothing new to Melly. She had seen it on Captain Butler's face many times over the years. Rhett had loved Scarlett since, well, since the war started; and Melly knew it. It was Scarlett that gave Melanie Wilkes pause this time. She was almost glowing she was so happy. There was almost a giddiness about Scarlett that Melly hadn't seen since the Barbeque at Twelve Oaks the day the war came to Georgia. Though, she seriously doubted that Scarlett noticed the change that had come over herself. That was one thing about Scarlett that Melly had noticed from the beginning; Scarlett couldn't see a person's true emotions, even when they were staring her in the face. Not even Scarlett's own feelings. And so, Melanie appointed herself the job of pointing out these emotions whenever she thought it would help her dear sister-in-law. Even after her conversation with Ashley a moment before, Melanie herself had her doubts about Scarlett's feelings for Captain Butler; but now her doubts were gone. There was no mistaking how Scarlett felt about Rhett; at least not to Melanie. She only hoped that Scarlett saw her emotions for what they were, love; because this was one time that Melly was afraid she couldn't show her dear Scarlett what she couldn't see herself.

"Of course you aren't disturbing anything Captain Butler. We are happy to have you here. It was so nice of you to come and get our dear Scarlett so that you could take her to Atlanta yourself. Though Ashley and I would have been glad to do it, I think Scarlett would enjoy your company more so than ours on the train ride." Melanie said, smiling as she watched the happiness on the faces of the couple before her.

"Oh, Melly, surely you're not saying that you're not coming with us to Atlanta are you? I so wanted you there for our wedding." Scarlett said, shocked at the thought of Melly staying at Tara while she went by herself to get married.

"No dear, Ashley and I plan to come with you, I just thought you might like Captain Butler's company over ours, as he is your fiancée." Melly assured her. "Ashley and I have talked about it and decided that we will bring Wade back here with us after the ceremony to give you and Captain Butler some privacy without a little one tagging along."

"Who's a little one mama?" Almost six year old Wade said as he ran out from the house. "Uncle Rhett! I didn't know you were coming! Will you be here long? Can we go fishing in the creek out behind the house? Can Uncle Ashley come with us?" Wade rattled off the questions rapid fire, as if there might not be time in a moment to ask them.

"Wade, slow down and use your manners, please." Scarlett said with a bit of a laugh at the way her son had reacted upon seeing Rhett. As she watched the two of them together, she saw that Rhett loved the boy as his own.

"I'm sorry mama." Wade said, looking up at his mother. She had been in a very good mood since she came home from her trip to Atlanta, and if being quiet and talking to his Uncle Rhett like he had been taught kept her like she had been these last few weeks, Wade would be happy to do it; though he knew that Uncle Rhett didn't care one whit if he yelled and jumped around. Wade loved his mama more than any other person in the world. He had never met his Daddy, since he had died in the war between the stated before Wade was born. Mama and Aunt Melly told him that his daddy was a brave man and Mama had given Wade his Daddy's sword for his fifth birthday last year. But Uncle Rhett was the only real father that Wade had ever known. He knew what Wade liked and what he didn't, and he always brought the best gifts from all over the world he said. Once it had been a toy horse and buggy from New Orleans. Another time it was some tin soldiers from England. And a toy gun that shot a cork on a string from Paris he said. So, because of all of this and more, Wade loved Uncle Rhett like he would have loved his own father; and now Aunt Melly told him that since his Mama was going to marry Uncle Rhett that he would be his step-father. Wade wondered if his real daddy up in Heaven with the angles and Jesus would care if he called Uncle Rhett, Daddy after he and Mama got married. He wondered too if Uncle Rhett and Mama would mind all to much. He so wanted a Daddy of his own; like his cousin Beau and his other friends. He would have to ask Uncle Rhett what he thought about the whole matter if they went fishing. "Hello Uncle Rhett, it's very nice to see you, I hope you're doing well." The little boy said calmly; pushing out this thoughts for the moment and, Rhett thought, sounding much older than his young age.

"Hello Wade. I see you have taken good care of your mama." Rhett tousled the boys hair. "Now, as to your many questions; I don't expect to be here but a short time, but then, that all depends on how long it will take your Mama and your Aunt Melanie to get everything packed and ready to go. Yes, I do believe we will have to go fishing while I am here, can't be an official trip to Tara without a fishing trip now can it? And lastly, if your Uncle Ashley wishes to come with us he may." At this last answer Rhett looked up, from where he was squatting beside Scarlett's son, at Ashley Wilkes. The man had been silent since Rhett walked out the door. Now the look on his face was one of quiet resentment and anger. At what, Rhett could only take a guess, off the list of things that he might do to make Ashley Wiles mad. And on top of that list was taking Scarlett out from Ashley's reach forever; something that by coming to Tara to take her to Atlanta and marrying her, Rhett was doing. And he guessed that Ashley knew it. Ashley knew that Rhett would soon have Scarlett physically, but did he guess, like Rhett was beginning to, that he was also gaining ground in her heart as well, and by doing so, kicking Ashley out permanently? Rhett didn't think so, not yet anyway. But he would soon enough. Rhett would make sure of that himself.

Ashley looked first at Rhett, then at Wade before he answered. "I think it would be best if I stayed here, it would give the two of you time to do some bonding. Don't you think so Captain Butler?" Ashley kept his voice calm and straight. He wanted to choke Rhett Butler for coming here and taking not only Scarlett, but Wade as well. Ashley loved his wife, there was no doubt of that; and he would never be unfaithful to her, especially not with someone who Melly considered her best friend; but having Scarlett around reminded him of days gone by, of his old life, and her strength gave him hope that all would be well when he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Then there was Wade, Scarlett's son with Charles, his best friend. For Wade to look at Rhett the way he was now, well, it tore his heart out thinking of the admiration that Wade held for this rotten man before him. He would be glad when this whole mess was over and done with. Then he could retreat back into his own little world and pretend that the war, and the death of so many of his boyhood friends, had never happened. Until then, he would just stay as far away from Captain Butler as he could without seeming rude; for being rude, unchivalrous, or inhospitable was something that Ashley Wilkes was determined to never concede to doing.

"Do what you think best Mr. Wilkes." Rhett said, "If you wish to stay behind and miss the fun of fishing, than I won't be the one to stop you. Come along Wade, you and I will go unpack my things, if your mother will be so kind as to show me to a room, and then we shall go catch us some fish." With that Rhett Butler took Wade Hampton Hamilton's chubby little hand in his large calloused one and led him into the house.


	6. Talk with Ashely

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter VI

After showing Rhett to his room, then watching him and Wade walk towards the creek in the woods behind the house, Scarlett went to sit down in the parlor and start making out her list of things that she must have before going to Atlanta. It would seem Rhett was anxious to get the wedding over with. Thinking about their encounter in the parlor only a short time ago caused Scarlett to giggle like a little girl.

"What's so funny, Scarlett?" Ashley asked walking in the room and looking at her closely.

Scarlett jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "It's nothing, Ashley. I was just thinking about Rhett is all. Did you need something?" Scarlett said, smiling up at him. Oh how she would hate to leave him once she married Rhett. That was one drawback to marrying again. She would have to move away and then she would not be able to see her dear Ashley every day.

"Yes, I did need something. I wanted to talk to you, Scarlett. Are you sure you want to marry Captain Butler?" Ashley said.

"Why Ashley, of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be doing it if I weren't." Scarlett laughed.

Ashley sighed. "You will be living in Atlanta I assume, once you are married, that is."

"Yes. Rhett said he will keep up everything here, pay for it all, but that he would like to live in Atlanta." Scarlett laughed again. "He said he couldn't take the country life. He needs the city."

_Needs the city for his whores_. Ashley thought to himself.

"I would like for you and Melly to live here and take care of Tara for me if you would. We would of course pay for everything, food, repairs, cotton seed for next spring, everything. You wouldn't have to worry about anything." Scarlett said, oblivious to Ashley's thoughts.

"Scarlett, I haven't told Melly yet, but I have been planning on looking for a job in New York City, at a bank. I would start in a few months; just after the wedding really."

"But Ashley, I was depending on you to take care of Tara for me! Who else can do it but you? We could hire field hands to work the cotton; you wouldn't do anything but manage the place for us. Won't you please say you'll stay, for me?" Scarlett pleaded.

"Scarlett, I just can't take more from you. Isn't it enough that you did so much for Melly and Beau during the war? Must you still take care of not only my family but me as well?"

"How could you, Ashley?! How could you put your honor before the happiness of your family? I will never be able to understand that in you. Honor is everything to you, Ashley. There is nothing more than honor in your world. What about love, Ashley? Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it counts, Scarlett dear. But my honor is so much more than what you think. You simply can't understand it I think."

"No, I don't think I can understand, nor do I think I want to. If this honor is so important to you that you would move your family up with Yankees just to keep from having to take help from a woman, than go, get out!" Scarlett stood up. She was in such a rage now that she didn't care if she never saw Ashley Wilkes again. He wasn't the man she thought he was if his honor was more important than his family and their well being. As Scarlett was thinking these things she was walking towards the door.

When she reached it she turned and looked at Ashley. His head was bowed and he looked utterly defeated. _ Rhett would never stand that way, he would never let something like a woman telling him what to do defeat him that way. _ Scarlett thought as she looked at her once noble hero; now nothing more than a shell. "Please, come to the wedding. I still want you and Melly to be there with me. But after that, go on to New York if that's really what you want to do. We will manage Tara just fine." With that, Scarlett turned and walked up the stairs to her room as if she owned the world.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update!! My computer's motherboard crashed and so I lost everything I had, and then I got major writers block after that! I'm also sorry that this is so short. I really had nowhere to go after she walks out, so I decided that this was as good a place as any to stop for now. Let me know how you think things are going, and what you think will/should happen. Thanks again to everyone who faithfully reads my story and to any newcomers!

~Cat~


	7. Fishing Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot, I'm not Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter VII

Fishing Trip

"Uncle Rhett, why did you come here, to Tara?" Wade Hampton asked Rhett as they walked together towards the pond; fishing polls slung over their shoulders, Wade taking three of his small steps to one of Rhett's.

"I came to get you and your mama and take you back to Atlanta with me." Rhett said with a smile as he watched young Wade trot along beside him. "Don't you want to go to Atlanta Wade?"

"Sure Uncle Rhett, but why must we leave Tara? I like Tara. It's home."

As Wade said these words, Rhett saw Scarlett in her son. He saw the love of the land that was theirs. Wade was indeed his mother's son, whether that mother knew it or not. He may look the image of his father, but he was very much his mother as well. And as far as Rhett what concerned, it was the inside that counted. Oh to be sure, looks mattered to him, but when it all boiled down, it was Scarlett's love of her family, her fierce loyalty, her determination, her personality, her spark, and just who she was, that made him love her. Much the opposite of what he told her, she could be as fat as Mammy and he would still want her as his wife. It didn't matter what she looked like to him. He loved her regardless. Drawing his attention back to Wade, Rhett laughed a little. "I know Tara is your home Wade; Tara will always be your home. It's where you were born. When your mother dies, you will no doubt get part of Tara. But, I have to ask, why do you love Tara so much, Wade?" Rhett asked the boy, wondering if his reason would be anything like Scarlett's; knowing that it would be.

Wade looked at him a bit in shock. "Why, Uncle Rhett, Tara, land, is the only thing that will last forever." Wade said, not knowing that he was quoting his grandfather almost verbatim. "When I'm gone, and my children are gone, this land will still be here. It will still be able to grow the cotton that it has grown for years." With this Wade Hampton looked out over the land that would one day be his.

"You are a very wise young man, Wade. I dare say one of the wisest six year olds I have ever met." Rhett said, looking down at his soon to be step-son.

Wade looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Rhett. Mama says I have a good head on my shoulders. She says I will go to college one day and be really smart. Do you think I can go to college, Uncle Rhett? Only people with lots of money can go to college, and we don't have any money. I heard Pork talking to Mammy the other day, and he said that the tax men are gonna take Tara away from Mama cause she doesn't have the $300 to pay them." Wade looked down sadly at the red earth beneath his shoes that were so worn they were getting holes. "When I get older, I'm gonna get enough money, and then I'm gonna buy Tara, and Mama's gonna come live here and she's never gonna need to worry about money, or food, or clothes ever again." Wade looked up at Rhett. "Did you know that sometimes Mama doesn't eat cause if she did there wouldn't be enough for me? Sometimes she goes a couple of days without eating hardly anything just so that I don't have to be hungry." A silent tear slid down Wade's face. "I don't want Mama to be hungry, Uncle Rhett. I don't want her to wear the shoes with the holes in them so that Aunt Melly can have to good ones, even though Aunt Melly doesn't work in the fields like Mama does. I don't want to have to see her hands bleed cause she was cutting firewood so we could stay warm or because she burnt herself cooking. She thinks I'm too little to understand, or to notice, but I'm not! I know that she's giving everything to everyone else, and she's sick because of it. Sometimes I see her cough into a handkerchief and it has red spots on it when she pulls it away from her mouth." By this point Wade was sobbing so hard it was becoming difficult to get the words our coherently.

The raw emotion from this young boy, mixed with the sacrifices Scarlett had been making and the resulting consequences of these same sacrifices had brought Rhett to tears. He had never knows Scarlett had gone through so much. He had seen how thin she had gotten, and knew she wasn't eating enough, but he had never guessed that it was because she was giving all her food to Wade. He had thought he had seen her toes peaking out from under her dress but thought since it was such a warm day, she had simply taken off her shoes to prevent wear on them, not that the ones she had one were so worn her toes pokes out the front, or worse yet, that she didn't have any to put on at all. He had even seen her hands, known she had been working with them in the field, but never guessed that it was as bad as Wade was saying. And then to add coughing up blood. That was something Rhett didn't know about at all. It was also something he was going to have to talk to Scarlett about. She would have to see a doctor about it as soon as they reached Atlanta.

Rhett bent down and picked Wade up, dropping the fishing stuff in the proces, and holding the boy to his chest as his sobbing continued. Rhett patted his back soothingly. "It's alright Wade. I'm gonna make sure that no one takes Tara from your mama, that she and you both have enough food to fill your belly all the time, and enough nice clothes and shoes that you will never have to be cold and your clothes will never be worn or old. I will take your mama to a doctor in Atlanta as soon as we get there and she will get better. I promise." Rhett said as he gently held the boy to him.

Slowly Wade's crying slowed and he lifted his head from Rhett's shoulder. "I'm so glad you came, Uncle Rhett. Mama needs you so much." Wade looked down, his long brown lashes laying on his still wet cheeks. "I need you too, Uncle Rhett. Uncle Rhett, would.... would you mind so very much if I called you Daddy?" Wade looked up through his lashes, so much the same way Scarlett herself did. Only with this little boy, it was as innocent a look as there ever was. "I never knew my own Daddy, and you are the only man I have ever really known, other than Uncle Ashley. But Aunt Melly says that you are gonna be my step-daddy, so I just thought.... maybe....."

Rhett pulled the boy into a fierce hug, holding him tight. "I would be honored if you wanted to call my your father, Wade. But let's ask your mother what she thinks, shall we?" Rhett smiled at the thought of this boy loving him enough to want to be his son.

Wade pulled back from the hug. "Do... do you think it would be okay if we skipped our fishing trip and just went home and talked to Mama? I want to pack my things so we can go to Atlanta anyway."

"That's a good idea. There will be other times we can go on a fishing trip. The pond isn't going anywhere." Rhett smiled again and the pair started walking back towards the house, fishing poles slung over their shoulders, Wade taking three of his small steps to one of Rhett's. And no fish anywhere in sight.

**AN/** Hey everyone, sorry this is so short, but you know what they say, short and sweet. And there is a lot of into packed into these 1370 words. The next one should be longer, and if it's not, there will be longer ones coming, I promise!! Review please, I love hearing what you're thinking about my story. I'm also thinking about writing one about what might have happened had Charles Hamilton never died. What do you think? I also need a name for it. There is a poll on my page about names; or you can just pm me your idea. Thanks!

~Cat~


	8. Conscience

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not Margret Mitchell.

Chapter VIII

Conscience

Scarlett sat at her usual place at the foot of the table. But tonight, unlike every other night when the place was empty because her father was too ill to sit peaceably with the family, there was finally someone at the head. Rhett. Scarlett looked up from her plate and at the other end of the table from her, sat Rhett. Tall and dark and dangerously handsome. His gray eyes contrasting with his dark skin and jet black hair. His mustache gently gracing his upper lip. _I'm marrying one of the most handsome men on earth._ Scarlett thought to herself. _Much more handsome than that sad, honor driven, Ashley Wilkes over there._ Her conscience jumped in. _Ashley is handsome in his own way!_ Scarlett silently shot back. Her conscience was silent.

"Mama," Wade spoke from his place at the table down by Rhett. "Can... would..." Scarlett looked at him with as much patience as she could muster. "Would you come tuck my in tonight, please?" Wade asked quietly.

"Of course Wade Hampton. I thought you might think you were too old for Mama to tuck you in. All you had to do was ask, darling." _You never once thought to tuck your son it. That thought never acoured to you, and had he asked you wouldn't have agreed. Only reason you are now is because Rhett is here and... SHUT UP! _Scarlett mentally yelled at her conscience who was again, butting into her life. Her conscience remained quiet once more.

"Are you feeling well, Scarlett?" Melly quietly asked from the seat beside Scarlett's own. Scarlett look at her and nodded.

"I.. I just need some air I think." Scarlett stood and excused herself. "I will be back shortly, I need some air." Scarlett walked outside and up the hill to the small grave yard where her three brothers, and her mother were burried.

"Would you shut up and leave me alone?!" Scarlett said in an exasperated voice. "I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I just wan to live my life and not deal with you coming in with every word I say!" Through all of this, her conscience stayed quiet. "What?! Not gonna say anything now? Now when I am ready to deal with you, you don't want to say anything?!"

"Who are you talking to my pet?"

Scarlett jumped at the sound of Rhett's voice as he came up behind her.

"No one, I'm arguing with my conscience." Scarlett informed him. He laughed.

"And just what might you be arguing with your conscience about, my dear?" Rhett asked, a laugh still evident on his voice.

"Oh, everything. It keeps wanting to butt in where it's not wanted. I don't like people doing that, much less my own mind."

Rhett came up, and turning Scarlett around so her back was to him, he put his arms snugly around her tiny waist. "That's it's job, my pet." Rhett whispered in her ear and his warm breath on her neck and cheek, causing the small hairs framing her face to flutter lightly. His voice causing shivers to run down her spine and making all thought fly out of her head. "What was it telling you that you didn't like; hmmm?" Rhett purred like a lion.

Scarlett swallowed, trying to make sense of what he was saying. She let her head fall back onto Rhett's chest savoring the sound of his voice, the feel of his breath on her neck, and the strength of his arms and chest, like solid iron around her.

"It says that Ashely is nothing but nothing but a sad honor driven fool." Scarlett sighed before realizing what she was saying. She tensed up, thinking Rhett would hate the mention of Ashley and his temper would come into play. She was surprised when he laughed. It was a laugh from deep in his chest, sending vibrations through to Scarlett's bones. She could feel his laugh deep inside her some place. "What are you laughing at, Rhett Butler?!" Scarlett now had her defenses up and she pulled away from him, stepping out of his firm grasp.

"Scarlett," Rhett pulled her back into his arms again. "I'm laughing because I always knew that somewhere in you, at some point in time, you would come to realize what I have been trying to tell you for years. But the thought of you out here arguing with your own conscience about it strikes me as funny. But don't worry my dear," He bent and kissed her temple. "Your secret is safe with me. Heaven forbid you let the honorable Ashley Wilkes know that he might be losing you. I'll carry your secret to my grave. If you don't someday wish for it to be known that is." Rhett laughed again.

"Oh! You're a varmint Rhett Butler and I don't know why I agreed to marry you."

Rhett stilled and for a moment Scarlett was deathly afraid, though she wasn't quite sure why, that he would call of the engagement.

"Perhaps you will one day, but when you do, I would like to know the answer to that riddle my self."

"Rhett," Scarlett quietly inquired. "Why do you wish to marry me?"

"Whatever do you mean, my pet?"

"Well, most men marry for either, money, a family or... or love. You have no need for money, and if you did, I certainly wouldn't be your choice. You have told me that a family isn't on your first list of things to have, though you would like one. The only other option is love. But you have said yourself that you don't love me."

Rhett thought for a moment. What was he to tell her? He couldn't tell her the truth, she would hold it over his head for the rest of his life, and a sorry life it would be if that were to happen.

"Why, I thought it obvious." Rhett had always thought quick on his feet, and for that he was thankful. "I am marrying you to keep you as a pet, my pet. It's clear I can't have you any other way, so I endeavored to marry you. Now there is no chance of you becoming bored of me and moving on to your next master."

Rhett's teasing was beginning to get on her nerves. How dare he say that he was marrying to keep her as a pet; but then to say he was her master! He has some nerve! She was about to turn around and tell him such when he turned her in his arms himself and looked into her eyes.

"And I don't ever intend to let you go to someone else, Scarlett. You are mind from now on." With that he bent his head down and kissed her. The kiss was gentle at first. Soft and not forceful; but after a moment it changed and became a hungry, needy kiss full of desire and lust. Scarlett wanted to pull away, but for some reason she couldn't find the strength, nor did she find that her body would obey anyway. It was betraying her in ways she had never known possible. Rhett pulled away breathing heavily with fire in his eyes. "Oh, God, Scarlett. What power do you have over me?" With that Rhett turned on his heel and left. Left her standing there alone, lips parted and swollen, chest heaving with her quick breaths, and feeling as if a part of herself were walking away with him. She stood there and watched him walk down the hill and into the house. What had he meant, 'power over him'? She was powerless to him. No matter how she tried, she couldn't resist him. _What's going on with me?_ Scarlett thought; but for once tonight, when she needed it the most, her conscience was silent as the graves around her.

A/N: I know, short again. I'm trying not to rush things with this. I want to take it one scene at a time and not make this story seem so rushed. I will try to make them longer in the future but for now, this may be the normal length. =( Review please. I love to see what everyone is thinking! And thanks to those of you who are regular readers to my little story here and review every time. I means so much to me.

~Cat~


	9. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I'm not Margret Mitchell. I don't own anything.

Chapter IX

Coming clean

"Scarlett," Rhett called to her from a dark corner of the kitchen when she walked in an hour after their talk in the grave yard. "Wade and I had a nice little chat down by the creek, he told me some things about you that I didn't know. We need to talk."

Scarlett stiffened. What had Wade told him? Had he somehow found out about the Yankee that she had killed and told Rhett? Would Rhett now leave her because she had done murder? Was that what he wanted to talk about? "Yes, Rhett? What is it?" Her voice sounded calm and even, even to herself.

"Wade tells me that you have been coughing a lot. That you sometimes cough up blood. He also said that you give him and Beau your meals more often than not. Is that true?" Rhett asked quietly.

Scarlett sighed. "Yes, what of it? I'm not going to let the children starve Rhett. I'm not as cruel and heartless as you think I am."

"And the coughing?"

"Yes, yes I cough sometimes, it's not as bad as Wade makes it out to be. He's only a six year old boy, Rhett. He has no clue about things like this. Forget he said anything. Now, are we finished?"

"No, I want you to see a doctor about this as soon as we get to Atlanta. Do you understand. And there will be no more giving the children your food. I will make sure there is plenty of food for everyone. Is that understood?"

"Fiddle-de-de Rhett, you really are making a fuss over nothing. I'm fine."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Scarlett. You will go to that doctor if I have to drag you there myself."

"Fine, I will go to the doctor if you insist. But I still say it's a waste of my time and money."

"It might be a waste of your time, my pet. But it's my money."

"Fine, when we get to Atlanta, I will go see a doctor and wast my time and your money. Alright? Now I'm going to bed." By this time Scarlett was miffed. Why did he care so much? It's not like she was dying or something. It was just the remains of a cold from last winter.

"Thank you my pet. Now, you may go to bed if you wish." Rhett smiled that half smile at her that made her go weak at the knees and she quickly swept past him, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach that always came with those same weak knees.

"Thank you, goodnight, Rhett." Scarlett replied trying to get to the stairs as fast as she could; but, he stopped her with a hand under her elbow.

"Scarlett," Rhett said in a low voice. "Care if I join you?"

"If you wish to go to bed, it's certainly no business of mine, Rhett." Scarlett didn't dare turn and look at him. She knew he didn't mean to his own bed and she wasn't ready for him in hers. After Charles, she was dreading her wedding night with Rhett, and she knew he wasn't going to be put off as her first husband had been.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it, Scarlett." He kissed the back of her neck sending little shivers down her spine.

"I know what you meant, and no, you may not join me. You have a room of your own, use it."

"I suppose you're right my pet." Rhett pulled back leaving her with a feeling of loss. "But our wedding night isn't too far away. It's a damn good thing too, cause I don't think I could wait much longer for you, Scarlett. And as I told you earlier tonight, you're mine now, and no one else will have you." He kissed her again, as he had in the grave yard only an hour before. Finally after what seemed hours and yet only seconds at the same time, Rhett pulled away. "Come on," He said to her. "Let's get you up to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow." With that Rhett walked her up to her room and to her door. "Goodnight my pet. Parting is such sweet sorrow.* He kissed her lightly one more time then turned and walked away.

"Why does he always do that?" Scarlett screamed in her head. "He kisses me, then turns and walks away as if nothing happened!" She opened the door to her bedroom and changed out of her dirty dress that had been patched more times than she could remember, and that was still wearing in spots. She would be glad to get new dressed. Rhett always had such nice clothes.

After changing, Scarlett pulled back the sheets of her bed and crawled in. Rolling on her side, she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come quickly,

**A/N:** Sorry it's taking so long to update! I have been super busy this summer! I went to Ukraine for two weeks, and then the rest of the summer has gone by in a total blur! Now I have school and so, I still might be slow, but I'm hoping to make more frequent updates as I can. I don't have the time to write as much as I once did when I started this little story. Thanks to all of you who review, and to those of you who don't, well, I hope you're enjoying my story, and feel free to ask any questions about the story if something doesn't make sense or anything. I always like hearing from my wonderful readers!


	10. Misty Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter X

Misty Morning

Scarlett looked at Dr. Meade in shock and horror as he sat in front of her at his office the next day. "Wh...what?" She said.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but you're dying. You have tuberculosis. There is nothing I can do about it. I wouldn't give you a week to live it's progressed so far." Dr. Meade said quietly. He really did look sad to give her this news, but Scarlett didn't notice that. All she could think of was that she was going to die poor. She would die a widow and her son would grow up poor the rest of his life and never get the things she always wanted to give him. Sure, she hadn't been the best mother, but she did want good things for Wade. That was why she did most of what she did. Well, that and because she liked having money to spend. Liked being able to have nice things, and tell people that she was better than them, just like always. But part of it had been for him too. She wanted to leave him something when she died, and she had nothing but the clothes on her back and the few things Charles had left her that were left.

Without thinking Scarlett got up and ran out of the Dr.'s office. She didn't care where she went; what did it matter now anyway? He life was over, really, truly over now. She was going to die.

Scarlett ran out into the street, only to find that there was no one there. No buggies, to people pushing past. No one. She was alone. She turned around and the door she had just come out of, the door leading her back inside to where Dr. Meade was, was gone; vanished. She whirled back around and still there was nothing. She was standing on the street corner, alone.

Quickly, Scarlett turned to her left and started running towards Aunt Pitty's house on Peach Tree street. As she ran a misty fog descended on her. She couldn't see where she was going. She just kept running, fast and faster as if her life depended on it. She couldn't breath, the fog was too thick, it was constricting her lungs. She began to cough, trying to get some air and failing. She kept running on. Maybe, if she made it to Aunt Pitty's house, if she got to the door, she would be alright. If she just found something solid to hold on to, anything, she could breath again. Gasping for air she held her stomach, wrapping her arm tight around her waist. God, if this corset wasn't so tight, maybe she could breath better then. She started clawing at her dress, trying to get more air. Suddenly she fell to her knees, this was it, she was going to die. She couldn't breath, couldn't find her way home, couldn't feel anything but the cold hard earth beneath her knees. Then out of the fog, she heard a voice, as if far away calling her.

"Scarlett..." the voice called. "Scarlett... my pet..."

"Rhett! It's Rhett!" She thought.

Then, she felt his arms on her shoulders, pulling her towards him. His voice got louder, closer. Scarlett opened her eyes, and there he was; sitting on her bed in her room with his hands on her shoulders gently shaking her. It had all been a dream. She looked around and the sheets were a mess, her legs were all tangled up and her hair was everywhere but where it was supposed to be. She was sweating horribly and still trembling. Her breathing was hard and labored. She started coughing again, putting her hand to her mouth. Rhett pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to her. She put it to her mouth and continued coughing. When she pulled it away, there were small spots of blood staining the pure white fabric.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett, eyes wide with fear. "What if I'm dying?"

"You're not gonna die darlin'. I won't let that happen, alright?" Rhett said in a soft soothing voice.

"I'm not ready to die, Rhett." Scarlett cried into his chest.

"Shh... don't think about it. You won't die. That's why we're going to the Dr. today, as soon as we get to Atlanta, remember? Now, come on, get up. It's about time to leave, and we don't want to miss our train to we?"

Scarlett shook her head and slowly got out of bed.

Rhett left the room and Scarlett quickly got dressed with the help of Prissy, then went down the stairs.

They ate breakfast, a better breakfast than the family had had in a long time thanks to Rhett, and then everyone went outside.

When Scarlett stepped out the door, all she saw was a thick misty fog.

**A/N:** Sorry! I know, it's short again! I had the idea for this chapter last night just before falling asleep and just had to write it today! I have some idea of the next few chapters, but they might take a little longer to write, so be patient with me please. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again to those of you who review every time, it truly does mean a great deal to me!

~Cat~


	11. Train Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot.

Chapter XI

Train Ride

Scarlett heard the train whistle blow just a few moments before she felt the car start to chug slowly along the tracks. Soon it was moving faster and the Georgia scenery was flying by. She was sitting in a first class seat with Rhett across from her, and Wade in his lap, half asleep from the lulling motion of the train.

Across the aisle Melly sat holding Beau with Ashley next to her. "They look like the perfect family" thought Scarlett. "Wait! Where did that thought come from?" Her mind screamed. That was supposed to be her holding that baby wasn't it? She was supposed to be married to Ashley, that had always been her dream. Then why was her mind starting to betray her heart? Why were all these thought about Ashley being a coward, and Melly and Beau being the perfect family with him even entering her mind? Why couldn't her mind just let her be, and let everything stay normal? She looks back to Rhett who was watching her intently.

"What are you thinking, My Pet?" He asked in a whisper so as not to disturb Wade who had fallen asleep since she had last glanced at him.

"Nothing." Scarlett replied. She didn't want Rhett to know that she was thinking these things about Ashley, he would tease her, his jibes would never stop. Because, weren't these thoughts exactly what he had always told her? He always said that Melly was perfect for Ashley, and that she, Scarlett, would never understand him if she had him as she wished. She also seemed to remember Rhett saying something about how they were just alike, how they were both... what was it he had said? Scalawags. That was it. They were both scalawags. "I suppose that's not as bad as being called mules" thought Scarlett, recalling what Mammy had said upon hearing the news of Scarlett's empending marriage to Rhett. She hadn't approved at all and had told Scarlett that she was nothing better than a mule in horse harness, that she could dress up all she wanted, but she was still no better than a mule. She had said the same thing about Rhett too. "He would probably think that funny instead of the insulting comment that it was" She thought, glancing back at Rhett from where she had turned to look out the window.

Scarlett watched as her son, a bare 5 years old, cuddled closer to Rhett. The sight made her think of Charles. Oh how she was glad he wasn't alive. He would have coddled Wade Hampton to no end. The boy would have turned out no braver or stronger of will than the man who sired him. She was glad that Rhett would now take over as the boy's father. Heaven knew he needed one. She got tired of his constant questions, and eventually he would be asking questions, that she couldn't answer. Never mind that, she had Rhett now. He would deal with Wade. Silently Scarlett turned back to the window and watched as the trees and bare cotton fields rolled past. Slowly her eyes slipped closed and she too was lolled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the train.

When Scarlett awoke, Rhett was no longer in front of her, but beside her, his arm draped around her shoulders, her head resting peacefully in the crook of his arm. She sat up, but his arm stayed firmly around her.

"How long was I asleep?" She ask still a little groggy.

"A couple of hours. Wade has gone to get something to eat with Mr and Mrs Wilkes.

Scarlett nodded and was about to pulls away and out of his arms, but decided not to, realizing that his arm around her felt nice. For the first time since the start of the war, she felt completely safe. She told herself it was his money, and the fact that she knew she would never want to for anything ever again.

"How long until we get to Atlanta?"

Rhett chuckled. "Another hour or so. Why do you want to know? I can't believe that you're anxious for that Dr. appointment."

Scarlett shivered. "No, of course I'm not. I still don't see why you're insisting on this appointment anyway. I'm fine. I already told you it was just a cold."

"I know you told me that, and that's fine. But I still want the Dr to look at you just in case. I would hate for you to be sick when we marry, wouldn't you?"

She sighed. She could see she would have to go, no matter what she said or how she tried to get out. Tears never worked on Rhett, she hadn't even tried that, but knowing him, he would just laugh at her weakness. Anger didn't work either, he laughed at that too. So, she would just have to give in and go see the Dr. then when nothing was wrong, she would tell him that she was right, and he was wrong, and she could laugh at him. But, as much as she tried, the dream from the night before just wouldn't leave her mind. Every time she thought about the appointment, she would hear the words telling her that she would die. And soon. She shivered again and Rhett tightened his arms around her.


	12. Dr Appointment

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot.

**Chapter XII**

Dr. Appointment

Slowly the train pulled to a stop in front of the Atlanta station and Scarlett started to gather her belongings, trying her best to keep her mind off of what was to come. She had done nothing but think of the appointment from the time she woke up that morning until now. She was dreading it to say the least.

"Scarlett, my pet, the longer you stall with that hat box, the longer this agony is going to last. You might as well just face it." Rhett said from just behind her where he was holding Wade.

"I'm not stalling Rhett Butler!" Scarlett snapped irritably. Oh why did he have to see through everything she did as if he was reading a book? It really wasn't fair.

Rhett chuckled in response and headed for the door. He stepped down from the car and turned as the conductor helped Scarlett down before turning to Melly standing a few feet away.

"Mrs. Wilkes, I hate to burden you, but would you mind very much to take little Wade here on to the house. Scarlett and I have some things that need to be attended to before we start the wedding plans and I think Wade would get bored as what we need to do is rather tedious and wouldn't interest a child." Rhett said politely.

"Of course I wouldn't mind Capt. Butler." Melly replied as she reached out for Wade.

Wade turned and looked at Rhett pleadingly. "Why can't I get with you and mother Uncle Rhett? I will be good, I promise."

"I'm sure you would," Rhett reached over and ruffled the little boy's hair playfully. "But I don't know how long your mother and I will be, and wouldn't you rather and go to your Aunt Pitty Pat's house and get a cookie with your Aunt Melly?"

Wade looked back and forth from his Uncle Rhett and his Aunt Melly before finally nodding and holding Melly's hand. "Will you be there before I go to bed Uncle Rhett?" He asked tentivly.

Rhett nodded. "Oh that's a long time from now, so we will be home long before you go to bed, and if you're good for your Aunt Melly, I will tell you a story from my adventure days… how does that sound?" Rhett asked bending down to the boy's level.

Wade's eyes grew large and he nodded emphatically with a smile from ear to ear. Then his face fell as he looked at his mother. "I don't think mother will like that."

Rhett glanced over his shoulder at Scarlett. "You let me handle your mother, okay?" Rhett ruffled his hair once more and stood back up to go back to Scarlett. "Are you finally done procrastinating my dear?" He asked patiently.

Scarlett sighed out of frustration. "If you really are going to continue to insist on this crazy appointment I will go, but I'm telling you it's very silly Rhett. I'm fine."

"Well then let's go." Rhett offered Scarlett his arm and lead her through the crowded boardwalk to the Dr's office just a few blocks down the road.

As Rhett opened the door with the words "Dr. J Meade M.D." a small bell rang over their heads and an older man with gray hair and small round glasses on looked up from behind a counter.

"Why hello there Scarlett. What brings you in today?" Dr. Meade asked, before giving Rhett a very formal nod.

"Scarlett needs a check-up Dr. Meade. She's been coughing up blood for a while now." Rhett replied without giving Scarlett a chance to bolt.

"Blood eh? That can be very serious. Why don't you come sit down over here Scarlett?" Dr. Meade led Scarlett to a seat on the other side of the room and pulled out a stethoscope from a black back under the desk. He put the little ear pieces in his ears and pressed the cool circle to her back. "Can you breathe in for me?"

Scarlett did as he asked, trying to hold down the bile that rose in her throat.

Dr. Meade moved the plate on the stethoscope and she repeated the process. As he continues to check her breathing, having her cough for him, as well as other things that she didn't see a reason in, Scarlett tried to convince herself that what she had been telling Rhett all along was true. That it was just a cold and that she was fine. She had had colds before, there was nothing to them. So she was coughing up a little blood. Was it really that bad?

Dr. Meade straitened up and pulled the stethoscope out of his ears, slowly putting it back in his bag and moving to sit behind his desk, motioning for Scarlett and Rhett to sit in the chairs in from of him.

Scarlett's palms began to sweat, she wiped them on her skirt, hoping Rhett wouldn't notice. Slowly she sank down into a chair in front of the Dr.

"I'm fine right? It's just a cold, like I've been saying all along. Tell him I'm fine Dr. Meade and we will go. I always knew Rhett was just over worrying and that he's just being silly to drag me all the way over here." Scarlett said, sounding as if she was pleading even to her own ears.

Slowly Dr. Meade folded his hands in front of him and looked at Scarlett gravely. He looked from her to Rhett and back again.

"I'm going to assume that the two of you are…. Engaged?"

Rhett nodded.

"Oh why is he taking so long! Why can't he just tell me I'm fine and let us go? What is wrong with the man? Surely he sees that this is not the time for small talk!" Scarlett thought to herself frantically, still staring at the Dr.

It was silent in the room for what seemed like hours. Finally Dr. Meade looked at Scarlett and sighed. "Scarlett. I'm afraid you have something much more serious than a cold. You have tuberculosis."

**A/N:** Ohhh…. So she does have it! Will she die? What will Rhett say? Come back to fine out! Reviews are always welcome.

~Cat~


	13. Tuberculosis

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot.

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming, but I have had super bad writer's block! I think I might actually have it though! I have written this chapter like three times and it just doesn't ever come out right, but now, I think I know what I'm doing wrong. Hope you all like it!

Chapter XIII

Tuberculosis

Scarlett heard a small gasp, and then realized seconds later that it was her own. "I… is there a cure?" She asked quietly.

Scarlett felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and knew it was Rhett. He was always there for her, always giving her strength. Rhett could fix this. He always did. Rhett could fix anything. After all, he had gotten her out of Atlanta. He was going to save Tara. He could save her too. There was no question about it.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but there has been no cure found. The closest thing to a cure is a sanatorium in Germany. But it just opened in 63 so it's very new, and nothing is proven yet. It's the only chance I can give you though." Dr. Meade said quietly.

"How long" Rhett's deep voice came from behind her and Scarlett felt his hand get heavy on her shoulder. She was going to die. How could this be? Could Rhett not fix it? He could fix everything? How had this happened?

"A year? Two at the very most if she takes it easy and rests." Scarlett heard the Dr. speak as if through a tube, or underwater. She only had two years to live at the very most? How could that be? The rest of the conversation went by in a blur. Scarlett had stopped listening. Her life was over. She was going to meet the God her mother had told her about all her life, much sooner than she wished.

Scarlett sat thinking about her life. The things she had done in it. The mistakes made. She thought of Charles, and how she had lied to him to get him to marry her, just to get back at Ashley. She thought of the Yankee she had killed. She shuddered at that though before pushing it out of her mind. She couldn't think about this now. She would think about it tomorrow. But, there might not be a tomorrow. Then what would she do? She needed to think about these things.

How she got back to Aunt Pitty's house, Scarlett couldn't say, but somehow she found herself there, handing her hat and coat to Uncle Peter in the front hall, and then being lead to the parlor on Rhett's arm.

"I will tell Prissy to pack your bags back up."

Scarlett looked up at Rhett. "What?" She asked in confusion. "Where are we going? You're not taking me back to Tara are you Rhett? Didn't you hear him? I'm dying! You're not going to leave me to die like you left me on that road to Tara are you? If you do I really will never forgive you Rhett Butler!" Scarlett was shouting now.

"Hush my pet. Of course I'm not going to leave you. Did you hear nothing that I just said to Dr. Meade? We are leaving for Germany tomorrow right after the wedding." Rhett said in a calming voice.

Of course. She knew Rhett would take care of things. He would take her to Germany and she would get better. She wasn't going to die any time soon. Rhett wouldn't let that happen to her. She wouldn't have to think about the mistakes in her life after all.

Scarlett smiled for the first time that day as she walked into the parlor to join the rest of the family.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short. I know I keep promising longer chapters and I do meant to get to them cause I hate writing short chapters. But right now I'm trying very hard not to rush this story too much and miss things, or not get something in enough detail. I hope you can forgive me that. Please review cause I love to hear from you!

Thanks,

~Cat~


	14. Breaking News

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchel.

Chapter XIV

Breaking News

Melanie sat in the parlor with Wade next to her on the couch as she held her own son close to her. She heard the front door close as Scarlett and Rhett came in, and then heard mumbled voices for a few moments before hearing Scarlett yell out, clearly upset.

"I'm dying! You're not going to leave me to die like you left me on that road to Tara are you? If you do I really will never forgive you Rhett Butler!" Scarlett yelled venomously, the terror in her voice coming through with the momentary rage at the thought of Captain Butler leaving her again.

Following Scarlett's outburst the hall quieted and the murmurs returned, letting Melly know that Rhett had the situation under control. He would take care of her dear Scarlett; probably better than anyone else could. Whatever was causing her dear sister to be ill; so panic and yell that she was dying, Captain Butler would take care of her. He loved Scarlett as much as she herself did.

A moment later Scarlett, with a smile on her face, glided into the room and took a seat on the chair opposite Melly, calmly placing her hands in her lap. Rhett came and picked up Wade before going to stand next to Scarlett again. They looked like the perfect little family. If only Scarlett could see past the help marrying Rhett would provide Tara to see how perfect they all were together.

Melly sad patiently waiting for an explanation to the outburst in the hall a moment ago.

"Melly, after the ceremony tomorrow, Rhett and I will be traveling to Germany for an extended stay. Dr. Meade has informed me that I have Tuberculosis and that I can be cured there. Would you mind keeping Wade while we are gone?" Scarlett said in her matter of fact, no nonsense tone.

"No." Rhett responded before Melanie could form a reply to what she had just been told. "Wade will be coming with us. I won't have my step son, and your son, on the other side of the Atlantic while we are in Germany for God only knows how long Scarlett. He's too young to be away from us for that long. Wade comes."

"I…" Melanie was silent for a moment, her mind was still trying to process that Scarlett was ill with a deadly disease. "How long do you have to live Scarlett?" She finally asked.

"Oh I will be fine Melly, Dr. Meade said if I go to Germany I should be fine." Scarlett was all smiles. Did she not realize that she could very well die? Was she this naive? Surely not. Melanie looked to Rhett and when she saw the sadness in his eyes, she knew what Scarlett said wasn't true, and that she didn't have a very long time to live. Germany was their only hope.

As Melanie felt the tears start to form behind her eyes at the thought of losing her darling sister, she pushed them back. She mustn't cry in front of them. She had to stay strong for Scarlett in her time of need. She would cry to Ashley later after everyone had gone to bed.

"What can I do to help you prepare?" She finally asked, having assessed the situation as beDot she could at the moment.

"Scarlett and Wade both need all of their belongings packed as quickly as possible; we will be leaving directly after the ceremony tomorrow, to Savannah, where I will buy tickets to Germany. I don't want to waste a single moment if I don't have to." Rhett replied evenly. Melly could tell that it was taking a great deal of effort for him to not break down himself at the thought of losing Scarlett.

Melanie nodded. "I understand. Everything will be ready in time. You will all be missed a great deal, but I understand that this is what has to be done to save our dear Scarlett. Please, write often."

"You're a true friend Mrs. Wilkes."

"You know I am still sitting right here in the room. Must you talk about me as if I'm already dead? We won't be gone long Melly; I don't know what you're raising such a fuss over." Scarlett said in an irritated voice.

"Of course we aren't talking about you in such a way my pet." Rhett replied in a calming tone.

"Don't you try that on me Rhett Butler. I'm sitting right here. I heard you clearly." Scarlett's tone indicated that she was clearly upset, but also back to her old self, the worry gone from her face and her voice.

Rhett sighed and Melly nodded sweetly.

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long; I've been SUPER busy these days and I just didn't have time to write; but hopefully I will be back to the keyboard soon and you will get to hear more of Scarlett's story. =) Review please, you know I love to hear your views on each chapter.

~Cat~


	15. Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XV

Wedding

Scarlett heard Aunt Pitty Pat sniffle from the front pew as Uncle Henry walked her down the aisle towards where Rhett waited at the other end. Melly was standing next to Pitty trying to keep her from crying or fainting. It always amazed Scarlett how often Pitty Pat Hamilton could need her smelling saults. Scarlett herself had only fainted once in all her life and she wasn't proud of that.

When Scarlett reached the other end of the aisle where Rhett waited with the priest, Uncle Henry handed her over to Rhett. With her hand in his, they stepped up to the alter and faced the priest.

"Do you Rhett take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"In sickness and in health" Rhett's mind was on the days ahead. Would his long awaited marriage to Scarlett end so quickly? Would she die of this disease and leave him?

The priest cleared his throat, catching Rhett's attention to the fact that he was still waiting for an answer.

"I do." Rhett replied firmly.

"Do you Scarlett, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey till death do you part?" The priest asked Scarlett.

"Till death do us part…" Scarlett thought. "That might be sooner than I think. Maybe going to Germany wouldn't cure me. Maybe it's too late. Maybe I will die there and never see my family again. Never see Tara again. Or Ashley."

"Scarlett…?" The Priest pulled her out of her thoughts and Scarlett realized that she had never answered him.

"I do." She replied quickly.

"The rings please?" The priest looked to Rhett who pulled two rings out of his breast pocket and handed one to Scarlett while keeping the other.

Slowly Rhett slid the gold wedding band onto Scarlett's finger as he said, "With the ring, I thee wed." before Scarlett repeated the process, putting a matching gold ring on his own finger.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. That God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said.

As Rhett leaned down to give her a quick kiss, Scarlett was thinking about the words the priest had just said. "What God has joined, men must not divide". Had he looked past her to Ashley when he said that? Did he know about her love for Ashley and vice versa? He couldn't.

As the wedding party exited the church Scarlett felt a wave of sadness as she again thought about the possibility of never seeing this place again. Wouldn't it be better to live out her last days here in Atlanta? At home? She didn't want to be away in some strange place when she died. She would just have to convince Rhett to let her stay here. She didn't want to go to Germany anymore. She wanted to stay at Tara. She wanted to be buried in the family graveyard on the hill behind her house. She wanted to be buried with her Mama and Papa. Quickly Scarlett tugged on Rhett's sleeve.

"Rhett, I don't to go to Germany anymore. What if they can't cure me and I die anyway. I want to be home when I die. I want to be at Tara. I want to be buried with my Mama and Papa. Please Rhett, don't make me go to Germany." Scarlett pleaded.

"I'm sorry my pet, but this is the only other option. You will die if you stay here, and I'm not going to let that happen. If there is a chance of you being able to live if we go to Germany, than that's where we are going. If it's clear that you aren't going to make a recovery then I will bring you back to Tara. I promise." Rhett said in a soothing tone. He knew Scarlett was scared to die. He was scared for her to die. He had never known a time when he was so afraid to lose someone as he was her. But this was their only chance.

Scarlett signed and nodded. Rhett was clearly not going to back down, and right now she didn't feel like she had the energy to fight him. She didn't have the energy to do anything but sleep. What had happened to her? Just a few weeks earlier she was out picking what little cotton they had and today it was all she could do to stay standing up.

Rhett lead her to a carriage already loaded down with their trunks that Melly had so carefully packed up the night before. Gently, Rhett helped Scarlett up into the back of the carriage before lifting Wade up to sit next to her then climbing in himself. Melanie came over to the door and looked in.

"Goodbye Scarlett. I will be praying for you. Please write often and keep us updated on your health." Melly said, trying to make her voice sound cheerful.

Wade, who didn't quite understand all that was going on, but understood that his mother was very sick and that they were leaving the country for a long time to make her better, got up and hugged his Aunt Melly tightly. "I love you Aunt Melly. I will keep Mama safe and make sure she gets better." Wade said in his best grown up voice.

"I know you will Wade Hampton. You always take care of your mother and I know she appreciates it a great deal. You listen to your Uncle Rhett, you hear?" Melanie said as she hugged her young nephew back tight.

"I will Aunt Melly." With that, Wade sat back down on the other side of his mother.

Scarlett reached out and took Melly's hand. "Thank you Melly, for everything you have done for me. If… if I don't come back, please take care of my boy. You gave me your son once, now I'm giving you mine."

"You will be fine Scarlett. But if something happens, I will be glad to raise Wade as my own and he will always be told what a wonderful, strong woman his mother was." Melly gently squeezed Scarlett's hand before nodding to Rhett and backing out of the way of the carriage door.

Next came Uncle Henry who told Scarlett not to forget them, and that he would make sure her half of the Hamilton house was given to Wade if she were to die.

PItty Pat came to the door of the carriage but could do nothing but sniffle and say goodbye before Uncle Peter had to help her away and administer her smelling saults to keep her from fainting.

Scarlett waited for Ashley to come over to the carriage and say goodbye, but he never did. He only stood by Melly, holding Beau. Slowly the carriage started to pull away from the churchyard and Scarlett leaned back into the cushioned seats of Rhett's carriage. From beside her, she felt a small hand slide into hers and a little curly head lean against her arm. On her other side, a larger, warm hand enveloped hers and finally the exhaustion took over and Scarlett slept.

**A/N: **Alright, I know that some of the things in this chapter are a little uncharacteristic of Scarlett, such as her small conversation with Melly, but I think that being faced with her death, Scarlett would probably do a few things that under normal circumstances she would never do; and I just couldn't let her leave without telling Melly goodbye and saying how much she appreciated her. Review and tell me what you think.


	16. Heading to Germany

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XVI

Off to Germany

Upon arriving at the docks a few days later, Scarlett was feeling no better than when they left the church after her wedding. She was tired, and the coughing wouldn't stop; sometimes to the point where she was coughing up blood into her handkerchief. Rhett was worried that they wouldn't make it to Germany in time so save his beloved Scarlett, though he never once let on to her of his fears. He knew Wade was worried too, though Wade knew nothing of the severity of his mother's illness, he knew that she was sick and that was enough to worry him. To this point, he had been strong, staying by his mother's side the whole time they were in the carriage, and very reluctant to leave her side any other time. Scarlett, being as ill and tired as she was, didn't really even seem to notice that he was there, and if she did, she didn't have the energy to tell him to leave her alone as she normally would. For this, Rhett was grateful. Right now, having his dying mother tell him to leave her alone, wasn't at all what Wade needed. He only wanted to be a comfort to her, and Rhett hoped that one day, Scarlett would come to this realization and accept her son. He hoped that Scarlett would live long enough to appreciate the gift she had in Wade. Even at 6 years old he was a bright young boy. A credit to Scarlett, though she didn't seem to see that. Rhett intended to do his best to help her see her son the way he himself saw Wade. As the bright, insightful, caring young man that he was. And he hoped that she would see it before it was too late and Wade was grown up.

After checking into a hotel for the night, Rhett left Scarlett and Wade and went to purchase tickets to Germany on the next ship out.

When he arrived back at the hotel, he found Scarlett wrapped up in every blanket in the room with wade faithfully holding her hand. As he got closer he could tell that Scarlett's teeth were chattering.

"Scarlett! What's wrong?" Rhett asked quickly rushing over to her and feeling her forehead.

"I…I'm cold Rhett. So cold. I've never been this cold in all my life." Scarlett replied, her teeth still chattering as she shivered.

"Wade" Rhett said in a calm voice. "I need you to be a big boy and stay here with your mama. I need to go downstairs and get some water and some rags."

"Yes Sir" Wade nodded as he continued vigilantly holding his mother's hand while she continued to shiver.

Rhett quickly went downstairs and got some cool water and rags in the hope that if he could cool Scarlett's brow, he might be able to bring down her fever. He didn't know much about taking care of someone who was sick, but he knew enough to know when they had a fever and how to get rid of it.

When Rhett returned to the room, he carefully unwrapped Scarlett from her blankets and draped as many cooled rags on her forehead and neck as he could to reduce the fever.

"Uncle Rhett, what are you doing? Mama is cold; why are you putting cold rags on her and taking away her blankets?" Wade asked in a concerned voice as if Rhett might be trying to hurt his mother.

"I need to cool your mama down. Her insides are hot, so I need to put these cold rags on her to try and make her insides cool again. Then she will stop being cold. Can you help me?" Rhett explained quietly to the boy as he continued administering the rags to Scarlett who had by this time fallen into a restless sleep.

Wade nodded and began helping Rhett wet down the rags and wring them out so his step father could place them gently onto his mother. They both worked late into the evening until Wade was so tired he couldn't hold his head up anymore. Rhett put him to bed and then went back to trying to bring Scarlett's fever down. Sometime in the middle of the night, Scarlett's fever broke and she began to sleep soundly, and Rhett was able to go to sleep as well.

The next morning, when he woke up, Scarlett was still sleeping and her fever hadn't returned. Rhett wanted to get her onto the ship and settled in before the fever came back but the ship wouldn't dock until that evening. Until then, he would have to keep her cool.

Wake woke up not long after Rhett and came to him asking about his mother. It was clear that he was greatly worried about her, so Rhett tried to calm him fears as best he could.

"Your Mama is doing much better. Her fever is gone and she's sleeping now. We must be very quiet so as not to wake her." Rhett explained.

Juts then he heard a loud rumble from Wade's stomach and realized that the boy hadn't eaten since the day before as they had missed their supper.

"Wade, I'm so sorry. You haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch. What would you like to eat? You can have anything you would like." Rhett said, feeling bad that in his worrying about Scarlett, he had forgotten to feed his new step son. What kind of father was he?

"I'm okay Uncle Rhett. I wanna stay here with Mama."

"You don't have to go anywhere; the food will be brought up here to us in the room. Do you want some pancakes? Biscuits and gravy, sausage and bacon?"

"I can have bacon? Or sausage?" Wade sounded in awe.

"You can have anything you want."

"I… can I have eggs and bacon and grits with real sugar and butter?"

"That sounds perfect. I think I will have the same thing, and order one for your Mama too."

Wade's eyes opened wide as if the thought of that much food was something he couldn't imagine; and when it all arrived, he looked even more shocked. When Rhett put the plate of food down in front of the boy, he started eating right away. He ate just like Scarlett; one thing at a time, turning the plate as he went; starting with the eggs, then the bacon, then the grits last. Once he had finished everything else, Rhett handed him a small plate covered with a napkin. When Wade lifted the covering his eyes lit up at the sight of a strawberry tart, but then he shook his head.

"I want Mama to have it. She loves strawberries." Wade said, look up away from the tart and up at Rhett.

"Well, lucky for you, I got her one too." Rhett motioned to another small plate covered with a napkin sitting on the serving table that was brought up to them.

Wade's eyes filled with awe and joy as he slowly took the tart off the place and nibbled on it, savoring each bite slowly. That, he must have gotten from his father.

Once Wade had finished his tart, he walked over to Rhett, who was sitting by Scarlett's on the bed where he had moved her to, and crawled up into his lap wrapping his arms around him.

"You're the best daddy in the world. I wonder if my real daddy would have been as nice as you." Wade said as he sat in Rhett's lap.

"I'm sure he would have been even better" Rhett told the boy, not wanting to ruin his idealistic view of his father.

Not long after they finished eating, Scarlett began to wake up.

"Mama, are you awake?" Wade asked quietly from her bedside.

"Mmmmmm…." Was the only answer he got from her.

Rhett came over and smoothed the hair off her forehead gently as he sat down carefully on the side of the bed next to her.

"Scarlett my pet, you need to eat. Your fever is gone but you haven't eaten since yesterday. We sale out tonight and you need to regain some of your strength. I've gotten you all of your favorites. Wade helped me pick it out." Slowly Rhett put a bit of grits to Scarlett's lips but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry Rhett."

"You need to eat darling. You need to keep your strength up. It will be a few weeks before we make it to Germany and you need to be as strong as you can be when we get there." Again, Rhett pressed the spoon to her lips and this time she reluctantly opened her mouth to let him feed her.

Once she had finished as much of her breakfast as she would eat, which was only about half of what Rhett would have liked, he helped her sit up so he could brush out her hair, brushing it until it crackled and snapped from the static. Wade never left their side the entire time, continuing to hold Scarlett's hand. Sometime in the afternoon, he fell asleep with his head in her lap, still grasping her hand in his.

When evening came, and it was time to board the ship, Rhett gently woke Wade and then carried Scarlett, Wade at his side, down to the carriage that would take them to the ship where their luggage was already loaded.

They were only on the boat an hour or so before the whistle sounded indicating that they were putting out of port. Wade stood at the window and watched as the land left them behind and they began their journey to Germany.

**A/N:** I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but at the same time I wasn't sure what to do with this one. I wanted something before they left the country but I didn't know quite what. It's not my best chapter, but it's not my worst either I don't think. =) I hope you at least enjoyed it a little. Next chapter they will be in Germany! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming all. I love hearing what you think and if you ever have a suggestion, just let me know and I will always take them into consideration because I get writers block a lot. =P

Speaking of reviews, I would like to thanks those of you who review every time I update my story. It's so encouraging to hear from each of you and to know that though I'm slow sometimes, you still come back and read my little story. It's nice to know that in all the GWTW stories on here, you choose to read and review mine. Thanks again!

And a special thanks to ScarletLovesRhett for an idea for this chapter! 3


	17. France

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XVII

France

When they stepped off the ship in France, Scarlett weighed over 20 lbs less and was eating almost nothing. Her coughing had gotten much worse and she looked much like a skeleton. Hey eyes were sunken in and dark, her cheekbones stuck out and you could see every rib through her dress. Rhett knew that they didn't have much time before she would leave them forever. They had to get to the sanatorium, and quickly; but it was at least a two week train ride from their port to the sanatorium in Germany. He just hoped she could make it that far. He had to get her to eat something more than a few bites of bread and some coffee. She wouldn't even eat strawberry tarts anymore.

"Daddy, are we almost to the place that will help Mama?" Wade asked looking up at him. Wade had started to call him "daddy" at some point on the trip from the United States to France. Rhett wasn't quite sure when he started, but he was glad that he had. It seemed to give the boy some comfort to call him that, and if Rhett was honest with himself, it comforted him in some way too.

"We have to take a train to Germany, Wade. It will still be about a fortnight." Rhett replied looking down at the boy he had watched grow up in the last 3 weeks since leaving the U.S. No boy of 6 years old should have to watch his mother begin to waste away right before his eyes, or help his step father keep her cool when she began to heat up with fever, or help keep her warm when she got chills. This wasn't the life he wanted for the boy. It wasn't the life he had intended to give him when he originally asked Scarlett to marry him that day in the jail cell months ago. But he would give Wade the life he deserved if it was the very last thing he did in his life.

"Will she live till we get there?" Wade had tears in his eyes as he posed this question to the man who he saw as his father. Rhett had been the man to bring him toys and clothes when he was younger. Rhett had been there when the Yankees were burning Atlanta. Rhett had been there when they were going to lose Tara. And now Rhett was here when his mother was dying. Wade didn't know much about his real father, but he could only hope that he was half the man that his step father was, because Wade loved Rhett. And he knew that Rhett loved him back. He knew that he was just as much Rhett's son, and Rhett was his Daddy. No matter what, he would be loved and taken care of. He would go to college, and he would learn how to cure this sickness that was taking his mother away from him. It wasn't time for her to leave him. He hadn't gotten to spend enough time with her. He hadn't gotten to hug her, or kiss her cheek enough times. His mother was a strong, beautiful woman who took care of him no matter what and he wasn't ready for her to die. His real father had died before he was born, and he didn't want his mother to die before he got to spend time with her like other boys spent time with their mothers. He knew his mother loved him, because she always took care of him, but he wanted her to tell him that she loved him. She hadn't done that yet, and he wasn't ready for her to die because he needed her to tell him how much she loved him, and how important he was to her, and how proud of him she was. He needed her to say these things to him, and she hadn't yet. He wanted her to hug him, and tell him stories before bed, and help him with his homework when he went to school. She couldn't do that if she was dead.

"I don't know Wade. I hope so." Rhett replied. It would have been nice if he could have told the young boy that his mother would make it there and that she would live and be fine, but he couldn't do that because he didn't know that. He wasn't going to tell this sweet innocent little boy that his mother would be fine when he himself doubted that very thing.

"Daddy, if Mama dies, do I have to live with Aunt Melly? I know Mama asked her to raise me, and to take care of me, but I want to stay with you. I love Aunt Melly and Uncle Ashley and Beau, but you're my daddy now and I don't want to lose you too." Wade asked quietly.

"If you don't want to live with your Aunt Melly, I won't make you. You can stay with me if you wish. You know you will never lose me Wade. Even if you lived with your Aunt Melly, I would come and see you just like I did before your mother and I married. Do you remember that?"

Wade nodded. "Yes, I remember. But I still want to live with you."

"Alright Wade. We will talk to you Aunt Melly about it when we get back there if, God forbid, your mother doesn't live through this."

Wade nodded solemnly. "I don't want her to die, Daddy." Wade whispered.

"Neither do I son, neither do I."

**A/N: **It's short, but I think it's best to end it here. The next chapter will have Scarlett in it I think. I just thought that these two needed a minute together. Review please!


	18. Fireflies

Disclaimer: I own only my plot. Everything else belongs to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XVIII

Fireflies

Scarlett stood in a cotton field dressed in her favorite green dress from before the war; she was wearing a bonnet and her mother's garnets. Everything was back to the way things were before the war came and destroyed her home.

Suddenly fireflies began appearing randomly around her. A flash here and a blink there. They were dancing all around her, slowly moving closer until they were all flickering and blinking around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Their wings tickled against her bare shoulders and arms. She felt like the world around her was moving so slowly, and that time was standing still. She began dancing in the air with the lightning bugs, spinning around in the sky above the cotton field next to her home. Scarlett wished she could keep time paused right here, and live in this moment forever. Could these fireflies do this for her?

"Scarlett…" One of them said in a familiar voice. "Scarlett we are here."

"We are where?" She asked the little bug. She hadn't moved. She was still dancing above the cotton field with the fireflies.

Suddenly the world around her began to shake, or was it her that was shaking? Scarlett stopped spinning and opened her eyes that until that point she hadn't realized were close. But when she opened them, it was Rhett's face that she saw in front of her, not a dark field filled with fireflies.

"Scarlett, my pet, we are in France. We have to get off the ship. We are over half way to the sanatorium." Rhett said quietly.

"I want to go back to sleep Rhett. I like my dreams better than I do my life." Scarlett said weakly.

"I know you do dear, but you need to stay awake for a little while. When we get to the hotel you can go back to sleep." Gently, Rhett picked her up and carried her out of their cabin and down the ramp with Wade trailing closely behind them. Carefully he placed her in a carriage and they went to a hotel for the night. They would start the last leg of their journey by train the next morning.

Not long after Rhett laid her on the bed in the hotel room, Scarlett closed her eyes and rejoined her fireflies in the cotton field.

**A/N: **This one isn't very long, but I got the idea of her having a dream about fireflies and I wanted to write it down, unfortunately it didn't go very far. I still think it was worth it though. What do you think?


	19. Germany

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot; everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XIX

Germany

The train rumbled along the tracks, passing through towns as well as cities. After about a week it crossed the border dividing France and Germany. Wade and Rhett continued to care for Scarlett, trying to get her to eat as much as they could to keep up her strength. Some days they did well, and she would eat some crackers, or even a light broth; while other days, she refused to eat a bite of anything. She had not gained any of her weight back, but her color hadn't gone so pale that she looked like death itself. Rhett was hoping that if they could just keep her alive long enough to get to the Sanatorium, somehow the Drs. there could get her to eat. Perhaps they could help her gain back some of her weight so that her bones didn't stick out, almost as if they were trying to tear through her skin.

By the time they arrived at their destination a week later, Scarlett's eating habits had gotten even worse. Most every day she turned away all types of food, refusing to eat anything. Her fever never broke now, and she was severely dehydrated. To Rhett it seemed as though Scarlett had given up. As if now that he was here to care for her son, now that she knew he would be alright, she could let the sickness she had unknowingly been fighting, take over her body. And it had. She had deteriorated to almost nothing in just over a month.

Rhett carried her inside, with Wade close on his heels, and gently set her down in the softest chair he saw. Instructing Wade to remain with his mother, Rhett followed a nurse into the office of the Dr. in charge.

"Mr. Butler I presume." The man behind a desk said in a thick German accent. "The nurse tells me that you have brought your wife." The man looked tired, and older than he must have been. His once dark hair was graying and he had wrinkles on his brow that often indicated one who had been under a great deal of stress.

"Yes. Mrs. Butler is very ill and I was told that you were our only hope of her being cured. I fear she doesn't have much longer to live. She refuses to eat anymore; she's lost a great deal of weight and the coughing never ends it seems. It wracks her body day and night." Rhett replied. He too had added more than a few gray hairs in the previous month, as well as a few wrinkles of his own. He was worn out; exhausted with worry and grief at the thought that his beloved Scarlett wouldn't live to see her son's next birthday.

"Bring her in" the Dr. said as he stood and moved around the desk.

Quickly, Rhett returned to the main hall where he left Scarlett and Wade, and scooped Scarlett up into his arms.

"Wait here Wade. This shouldn't take too long." Rhett said, looking down at the young boy with the big brown eyes.

Rhett carried Scarlett into the Dr.'s office and gently laid her on the table the Dr. had set up for examinations such as these.

After a very brief examination, the Dr. pulled Rhett aside and spoke to him softly.

"I am sorry sir, but your wife is beyond our help. Had you come to us sooner, we may have been able to assist you, but her case is very severe. We haven't the nursing staff here to properly care for her; and even then the chances are almost non-existent. The best thing you can do for her is to make her as comfortable as you can for her remaining days. She's hasn't many. I truly am sorry. I wish there were something I could do."

"Money is no object Dr. If nurses are what you need, I will pay their salary, whatever it takes to cure my wife." Rhett replied. He couldn't just give up on Scarlett. Not if there was even the slightest chance of her living.

"Mr. Butler; I don't recommend it. You will only be prolonging her suffering as well as yours and your family's. Mrs. Butler needs healthy nutrients and round the clock care to have even the smallest of chances to live."

"Anything is worth it if she might live. You said yourself there would be a slight chance of her living. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for that chance."

The Dr. sighed heavily, clearly thinking that Rhett was just a lovesick man who couldn't let go of his wife. "I will locate you three nurses and send them to you. I wish you the best of luck in this, but I cannot have her here. Her case is too developed and I don't wish to risk the health of those here. I will visit her wherever you're staying and the nurses will stay around the clock to care for her. But I recommend you inform the family that she probably won't live the week."

Rhett nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Dr."

The man shook his head sadly. "No need to thank me Mr. Butler. My own wife looked much the same as your wife did before she died. I understand your want to keep her with you at all cost."

"My condolences," Rhett said quietly before gently lifting Scarlett into his arms again, and carrying her out the door.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long, I was pretty sick for a while and didn't really feel much like writing. Hope you all like this chapter, even though it is rather depressing.

~Cat~


	20. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XX

Home Sweet Home

Rhett gently places Scarlett on the bed in the hotel room that would be their new home for a while. Wade sat in a chair in the corner, silently watching his step-father care for his mother.

Not long after Rhett checked into the hotel, the Dr. arrived with three nurses and his black medical bag.

"I've brought some needles that we will use to try and put some fluids into Mrs. Butler's system. At this point, it is her only chance at life. Do I have your permission?" The Dr. asked as he began pulling syringes out of his bad and laying them on a white towel he had placed on the table.

"Yes, of course. Whatever it takes to save her." Rhett replied, never leaving Scarlett's side.

"I am going to inject some water into her blood veins in hopes that it will rehydrate her."

"What about food? How are we to get her to eat?"

"In time Mr. Butler. First we must rehydrate her."

Rhett nodded and continued to hold Scarlett's fragile hand as the Dr. approached and inserted the needed into Scarlett's arm, injecting the fluid into her blood stream. Scarlett never moved.

"We will repeat this process a few times a day in hopes that it will help her recover to the point where she can take some broth." The Dr. said as he put his medical supplies back into his bag. "This is Ursella, Maaren, and Laila. They will be your nurses. I will be back tomorrow morning to check on her. The girls know how to use the needle for her fluids." With that, the Dr. left.

Rhett turned to the nurses who were standing side by side in a line next to the door. "Thank you for coming. As you can see, my wife isn't well at all. The Dr. said you would stay around the clock. I acquired you the room next to ours for your belongings and such. Your pay will be generous, I assure you."

The nurses nodded and went to the room next door before one of them returned.

"My name is Ursella. I will stay with her tonight, and Laila will take over for me in the morning. You and your son should rest. I'm sure that you are tired from your journey and from caring for her for this long. She is in good hands." The nurse said as she came to stand next to Rhett and look down at Scarlett.

Rhett nodded. "I never leave her side, so I will sleep on the couch over there, but my son will be sleeping in the adjoining room."

The nurses nodded her head a little in agreement and began to attend to Scarlett, sponging her off to cool her fever.

The days passed slowly with the nurses changing shifts and the Dr. coming twice a day to check on her, and inject more fluids into her arm. The nurses also used the needle to put water into her system, doing so ever few hours. At first it took them some time to find her veins but after a few days, it became easier and Scarlett's color slowly came back a little. Her fever however, persisted. Scarlett slept a great deal, waking only for short times. The Dr. said this was a good thing, and that her body needed sleep to recover. They kept the windows open as much as possible to allow the fresh air to come in. After a week and a half of this routine, Scarlett began to stay awake for longer periods of time, sometimes speaking, sometimes remaining silent.

"Rhett…." Scarlett whispered one day.

"I'm right here my pet." Rhett said, gently lifting her hand to his lips. "I haven't gone anywhere, and I don't intend to."

"I'm going to die, aren't I Rhett?"

"I hope not. We are doing everything we can to prevent that Scarlett, but you have to stay strong. You have to help us. Don't give up on us, don't give up on me."

"I will try Rhett. I don't want to die. I'm afraid to die."

"Why are you afraid, Scarlett?"

"Because, I'm afraid to see my mother, and see the shame on her face at some of the things I have done. Things no lady would do."

"Shhhh, my pet, your mother knows that nothing you did was for any reason but to save your family, and that she will be proud of. Don't fret over dying, Scarlett. Think of living. Think of staying alive and seeing your son grow up. Think of going back home to Tara. Think of seeing Ashley again if that's what it takes to keep you alive."

"Ashley?" Scarlett thought of Ashely. Would he have cared for her as Rhett was? Would he have taken her son as his own as Rhett had? Would he have not given up on her, brought her to this place so far from home, paid as much as she knew Rhett must be paying, just to keep her alive? Somehow, she doubted it. "He might for Melly though," a little voice in her hair whispered to her. "Rhett… I don't want Ashley. Ashley isn't half the man that you are. I see that now. I think I've seen it for quite a while, I just wasn't willing to admit it. You're the man that has always been here for me, the one who always took care of me when I needed you. I know you will always be here for me, Rhett, no matter what happens. I love you Rhett. I can't believe I've been a stupid fool and that I'm just now seeing it, but I do, I love you."

Rhett smiled. "I love you too, Scarlett. I always have. Ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago at that barbeque at the Wilkes' plantation. I knew you were the one for me, I just had to wait for you to get that wooden headed Ashley Wilkes out of your heart first. Now, you need to rest. This is a lot of excitement for one so sick as you. Next time you wake up, Wade has been asking to see you. He misses you a great deal, and he's quite worried, though he tries not to show it."

Scarlett nodded and closed her eyes, quietly falling asleep knowing that when she woke, Rhett would still be there, just as he always was. And knowing that she was safe, he was doing everything in his power to keep her alive.

**A/N:** Hello again! I hope you all liked this chapter. Scarlett is slowly beginning to get a little better now. I know you all have been worried about her, as have I been. This chapter, and the last few, as well as the coming few, are quite difficult to write, because they are primarily written from Rhett's POV. That in itself isn't a problem, but it is all of Rhett's softer side and that's a little more challenging to write because we rarely see Rhett's soft side. His ruthless, blockade running, gambling, drinking, scalawag side we all know, and are familiar with. But this side, the caring, gentle, loving, worried side is something we all know he has, and we have all seen glimpses of it, but it's not something we are as intimate with and thus it becomes harder to write from that perspective. So, what I'm trying to get to with this is that the chapters may be a little slower for a while (though, I don't intend to go several weeks without writing if I can help it). But, I hope you all hang in there with me, until we get past this and the chapters are easier to compose again. =) Thanks to all of you who continue to read this story even though I've been working on it for what seems forever, and I'm only just now completing chapter 20.

~Cat~


	21. Mother and Son

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXI

Mother and Son

Wade sat quietly next to his mother as she slept. He has been sitting there for quite a while, but he wanted to make sure that he was there when she woke up the next time. He had something he needed to tell her. Something that scared him. He didn't want to talk to his daddy about it, because he wanted his daddy to think he was a big boy, and big boys weren't scared by dreams. But his mommy would know that even though he was scared, he was a big boy. Besides, he wanted to talk to her before she died. Daddy said that she was going to get better, that the Dr. and the nurses that were here all the time were going to make his mama better, but she didn't look any better. They had been here a week and his mother still looked just as sick as she did when they got there. Only now she had big purple bruises on her arms and hands from where they kept sticking that big needle in her. He didn't understand how that was going to help her any. It only made her look worse.

Carefully Wade brushed his finger across the purple mark on the back of Scarlett's hand, thinking about how boney and small her hand looked now. His mommy looked scary almost. Her skin was tight across her bones, and she looked almost dead. As his fingers crossed the bruise again, Wade felt her hand move a little and he looked up to her face. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"Mama!" Wade whispered in an excited tone. "I've been waiting for you to wake up, Mama. I want to talk to you. I had a dream. It was a scary dream Mama. You died and we buried you here, not at home. I don't want you to die mama." Tears began to form in Wade's eyes as he remembered his dream.

Slowly, Scarlett's hand lifted off the bed and brushed away her son's tear. "I'm not going to die Wade Hampton. When have you ever known me to give up? Have I ever left you before?"

Wade shook his head, looking at his mother as she spoke to him in a quite almost strained voice.

"Well then what makes you think I'm going to leave you now? I will get better; it's just going to take some time. My body is very tired and it takes a lot of work for it to get better."

"Why do they keep sticking you with those needles?" Wade asked quietly, looking at the bruise on Scarlett's hand again.

"Because the Dr. says that I need more water in me because I'm not drinking enough. So, he puts water into my body using that needle. It will help me get better. Didn't your Uncle Rhett explain this to you?"

"No, Daddy's sleeping now, and the rest of the time he's watching you. I didn't want to bother him."

"You never have to worry about bothering him, Wade. He loves you and wants you to understand what's going on so that you won't be scared. If you're ever scared again, talk to him. You don't have to wait for me to wake up, okay?"

Wade nodded again. "I love you Mama."

Scarlett looked into her young son's eyes and saw the love there that he had just spoken of. She hadn't wanted this son of hers, but she had him now. And she wouldn't trade him for the world. "I love you too Wade. Now, I need to rest again. How about you come sit up here with me on the bed?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. There is room. It's not like I'm very big anymore."

Wade very carefully lay down on the bed next to his mother and held her hand. He felt better now. She wasn't going to die. She wouldn't leave him. She had said she loved him. She was letting him lay in the bed with her. Wade hadn't felt this good in a long time.

When Rhett woke up from his short nap, he looked over to Scarlett's bed and saw a sight he thought he would never see. Scarlett sleeping with Wade next to her holding her hand. He too had fallen asleep and mother and son slept together peacefully. Wade needed that; and what Rhett doubted Scarlett realized, was that she herself needed the relationship with her son. She needed to realize what a special boy he was and how precious he was to her.

The weeks went by and Scarlett gradually gained back her color and started looking a little more human, and less like a skeleton. After about a week and a half of having the fluids injected into her body, Scarlett began to eat small amount of broth. Rhett remained by her side at all times, and Wade was never far either. He and his father took care of Scarlett as best they could, and the nurses were always in the room to help. The Dr. continued to visit twice a day, encouraging Scarlett to eat her broth to regain her strength. Not long after the two week mark he pulled Rhett aside to the hallway to speak with him.

"Mr. Butler, your wife's condition is still very fragile, and she must continue to do as she has been, but it looks as though, if things continue as they have been these two weeks, she will recover. I can't promise anything, because as I said, she's still very fragile and her condition could worsen again. But she has made great improvements in just these two weeks. I can't explain it. When you first brought her to me, I didn't expect her to live the week, and yet, she has lived two and improved. You must have a powerful God working in your favor, because this is the most miraculous thing I have seen in my entire career as a Dr." The Dr. said to Rhett as they stood in the hallway outside the hotel room.

"Thank you Dr. She would be dead right now without you. I truly believe that." Rhett said, his face full of joy at the news that if Scarlett continued as she was, she would get well again. "Do you have an estimate on how long it will take her to recover?"

"It will still be a while. At least a year, and she will never be the same. Her lungs will always be weak, and easily susceptible to disease."

Rhett nodded, still smiling. "Thank you again, Dr. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I'm only glad that I could help, Mr. Butler."

Rhett nodded and returned to the room. As he entered, Wade looked up from where he sat next to Scarlett, and there was a look of sadness on his face.

"Mother is dying, isn't she? The Dr. said she won't live much longer, didn't he?" Wade asked, tears in his eyes.

"No, not at all Wade. In fact, he told me much the opposite. He said your mother is getting better, and that if she continues to get better as she has, she will be well again. It will take a while, and she will have to be careful, but she will get better."

"Really?" Wade jumped up and ran to Rhett throwing his arms around him. "I was so afraid that she was going to die, Daddy!"

Rhett picked him up and held him close. "I know you were, but you don't need to be afraid anymore. Your mother will get better again, and we will go home again. Now, how about you go write a letter to your Aunt Melly; I'm sure she would love to hear the news of your mother, as well as anything else you would like to tell her." Rhett set Wade back down on the floor and ruffled his hair a little.

Wade smiled and with a nod he went to his room and began to write to his Aunt.

_Dear Aunt Melly,_

_The Dr. came today and said that Mother is getting better. He says that it will take a while, but that if she continues to get better like she is, she will be well again one day. Daddy says it could take up to a year or more, so I guess we will be staying here for a while. But Daddy says we will go home again one day when Mama is all better._

_How are Beau and Uncle Ashley? I hope everyone is well. Is Aunt Pitty Pat alright? Please tell everyone that I said hello and that we all miss them. Mama and Daddy say hello too._

_Love, _

_Wade Hampton Hamilton_

When Wade was finished composing his letter, he took it to his daddy to mail.

"Daddy, if we are to stay here for a long time, do you think we could get a house? I'm tired of living in this hotel." Wade asked sheepishly.

"Yes Wade, I have been thinking about that very thing. I've also been thinking that you're going to need to start school soon, so I will need to begin looking for you some tutors to come and teach you." Rhett replied as he slid the letter into his breast pocket to be mailed later.

"I have to go to school? Can't I wait until Mama is better? I want to stay with you and help take care of her."

"You won't be going anywhere, Wade. The tutors will come to you and teach you. You won't be far from your mother, but you need your schooling. Education is very important."

Wade nodded looking down at the floor. "Alright."

"I will talk to the Dr. when he comes this evening about where I could find you a good tutor as well as a house for us all."

**A/N: **Well? I know it kinda cuts off at an awkward point, but I wasn't sure how else to end it. Nothing else seemed to flow either. But, the good thing is, that Scarlett is improving! Now, if only she doesn't take a turn for the worse when they move her into the house. We will have to see what happens.

~Cat~


	22. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXII

Nightmares

That night, when the Dr. arrived for his nightly checkup, Rhett asked him about a tutor for Wade, telling him that money was no object, and he wanted only the best for his son. The Dr. kindly recommended someone who he himself had used with his own son before the boy became old enough to attend a formal school for young men.

"Thank you, Dr. I will get in touch with him first thing in the morning." Rhett replied with a smile. "I was also wondering, if you knew of a good house for sale. Mrs. Butler has mentioned that she feels she will recover faster in a house of her own, and not in this hotel room. And, now that she's on the mend, I was hoping to accommodate her wishes. I admit, I myself, as well as my son, have become tired of living in a hotel."

"I understand how you must feel Captain Butler, but I must advise you that moving Mrs. Butler at this stage in her recovery would not be wise at all. It could very easily set her back, and even make her recovery impossible. I know you only want to make her as comfortable as she can be, but in the long run, leaving her here a few more weeks is best." The Dr. replied. "However, I will let you know if I hear of a house for sale that would suit your needs. Then, when she is well enough to move, everything will be ready for her."

Rhett nodded and thanked the man. He knew Scarlett wanted to move, as did he and Wade, but if it was at the risk of Scarlett's health, they would stay where they were for the time being. Perhaps once the tutor was with Wade during the day, he wouldn't become so bored in the hotel room as Rhett knew he was now.

* * *

Scarlett sat in an overstuffed horse-hair chair holding an infant. At her feet sat her son, Wade Hampton, playing with his toy soldiers. Beside her, her husband was seated comfortably in a chair next to her own. They were happy. They were healthy. She had a new baby, and enough money and security that she could finally be a good mother to both her son, and her new little daughter. She had a husband who she loved, and who doted on her incessantly, and they were home in Atlanta again. Everyone loved her, and she was a true lady as she had always dreamed of.

Scarlett looked down into her arms, but instead of seeing the plump little baby as she had expected, her arms were empty. Void of all life it seemed. They looked as if there was nothing but skin on her fragile bones. Where had her baby gone? Why did her arms look this way? Quickly, in a panic, she looked up; but instead of finding her young son playing on the floor beside her, she saw her own legs stretched out under the covers on the bed before her. Or at least she thought those small lumps in the bed were her legs. They were so tiny; it was hard to even notice them under the thick blankets over her. She turned her head, and sighed in relief when she saw Rhett was still there. Still seated beside her. Only now, instead of sitting in an overstuffed chair, he was seated on a small stool that looked as though it came from a vanity. She looked at his face, and saw the complete loss of hope in his eyes. She wasn't well. They weren't home. She wasn't holding a baby in her arms. She was dying.

Suddenly she began to shake. Only slightly at first, but then it grew more violent. What has happening to her? Was this some kind of side effect of her illness. Was this the end? Was she about to die?

Scarlett opened her eyes and hear screaming for a second before realizing it was her own voice making the sound and closing her mouth. Rhett was standing over her, shaking her.

"Scarlett, Scarlett my darling. Shhh…" He pulled her close and calmed her. "It was just a dream, nothing more." Slowly he began to rock her.

"It was horrible Rhett, I was dying. Right before our eyes, I was slipping away." Scarlett could barely get the words out as Rhett held her close.

"Shhhh…. You're getting better. And we are going to make sure you keep getting better. It was just your subconscious letting out it's fears. You will be fine. The Dr. says that you're not quite well enough to be moved yet, but that you should be in a couple of weeks. I'm going to buy a house, and when the Dr. says it's alright, we will move into the house and get out of this hotel. You will have your own house to command once more. And Wade has a tutor now. I hired him this morning while you were sleeping. He starts tomorrow. So he will be getting the education he needs and he won't be behind when we return home."

Scarlett nodded weakly as sleep filled her eyes again. She needed her rest, she knew that. But the thought of that awful dream kept her from wanting sleep. She didn't want to risk seeing what she saw before. Didn't want to see her hands and arms, nothing left of them but skin and bone. Slowly though, sleep overtook her and Scarlett fell back to sleep, safe in Rhett's arms.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long, and that this chapter is shorter than the last couple, but I just this this was the perfect place to end it. Hoping to write more soon, but with a new job, time to write isn't easy to come by. Review please!


	23. Home of Her Own

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXIII

Home of Her Own

Two weeks later, Scarlett having been cleared to move, Rhett stood at the door of their new house directing the men who were carrying the trunks inside. He had left Scarlett at the hotel until all their belongings were put away in the new house. He had even hired a few maids and other servants to make sure everything was done properly so that he could spend the bulk of his time at Scarlett's side.

In the last two weeks they had talked of colors for everything from carpet to curtains and bed covers, and now, as he walked around their temporary home, he knew she would approve of everything. The carpets were a thick red as were the velvet curtains from all the windows. All the furniture was made of dark rich colored wood, and the upholstery was done in deep reds. In the bedroom, Rhett had instructed that the biggest most comfortable bed be found and installed for Scarlett. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, knowing she would be spending a great deal of time there in the coming months.

Wade's room had been repainted in a light blue color, and on one wall Rhett had hired an artist to paint a scene of Scarlett's beloved Tara. The man had done a good job on it too, Rhett noticed as he viewed the finished product.

Rhett had also hired a tutor for Wade. He knew that his step-son didn't want to be away from Scarlett any more than he himself did, but the boy needed not only schooling, but a distraction from his mother's illness. The boy also needed friends his own age, but that was something Rhett wasn't sure about how to give him. Without sending him to a public school, he knew no way to introduce the boy to other children, and he didn't want to send him to school just yet.

Having finished surveying that the house was ready, Rhett returned to the hotel.

"The house is ready my pet. First thing in the morning we will all go over there and get out of this hotel room." Rhett said, sitting next to Scarlett on the bed.

"Oh Rhett, can't we go over there tonight? I'm so tired of this hotel room." Scarlett said, looking up at her husband. She was feeling remarkably better today and just wanted out. She wanted to get into her new home. Get somewhere that was hers so that she didn't feel so cooped up.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. Wade is already asleep and you need to rest tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." He kissed the top of her head then got up to change his clothes.

Scarlett sighed heavily. "What does it look like, Rhett? Does it have everything I asked for?"

"Yes dear, I made sure it was just as you wanted it." Rhett pored himself a tumbler of whisky and downed it with a flick of his wrist, then got into bed next to his wife. "Tomorrow morning you will be in your new home." He said, kissing her cheek before lying down. Rhett had been sleeping next to his her for a week now, and as of yet their marriage had still not been consummated. He wanted to make sure she was completely healthy and her strength returned to her before he risked her becoming with child, or before they did anything that could potentially set back her recovery. And Scarlett didn't seem in any hurry to be with him in that way anyway. He was pretty sure the only time she had ever been with a man had probably been a bad experience for her, and she wished to avoid a reoccurrence of the event. He understood that, but when the time came for their marriage to be consummated, he would make sure that she was given as much pleasure as she gave; if not more the first time they joined as man and wife.

The next morning, Scarlett woke early and sat up; Rhett was still sleeping soundly next to her, and as she looked out the window in her room, she saw that the sun was just coming over the horizon. She sighed and carefully uncovered her legs, swinging them off the side of the bed. She had only been up once or twice without Rhett's help and he had always been beside her just in case. This time, she would do it completely by herself. Slowly, she stood, holding onto the bedpost to steady herself. She took a tentative step towards the window and stopped, her legs a little wobbly. She took a deep breath and took another couple of careful steps before setting down in the cushioned chair that Rhett had spent so many hours in during the first couple of months here. After a short rest, she stood again, and finished the short distance to the window, where she leaned some against the sill, looking out over the city. She had been standing there a few minutes, when she felt Rhett step up behind her. He was always so quiet when he walked; it was as if he didn't weigh a thing.

"What are you doing up my Pet?" He asked quietly.

"I just wanted to watch the sunrise, you were still sleeping. I'm fine, Rhett. I've got to gain my strength back sooner or later." She replied, not looking up at him.

"I know, I just wish you had woken me before you walked over here, you could have fallen and hurt yourself, Scarlett."

She nodded. "I will try to remember that next time."

"Please do." He said. "As soon as Wade is up, we will go. Would you like to bathe before we leave?"

"I suppose, Wade probably won't be up for another hour and a half at least."

Rhett nodded in agreement, and then threaded her arm through his to help support her as she walked, and lead her to the bathroom where he ran her a hot bath before helping her out of her nightdress and into the tub. These were the hardest times for him, because his libido raced, wanting her more and more by the day, and he had to find some way to control it, and his hands.

Once Scarlett had finished bathing, and had dried off and dressed, Rhett lead her back into the main room where his step-son was just emerging from his room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Scarlett said to her son who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Mama. Are we going to our new house today?" Wade asked, opening his eyes and looking at his parents.

"Yes, as soon as you get dressed and get ready to leave." Rhett responded.

"Does that mean I don't have to do school today?" He asked, excited at the prospect.

Rhett chuckled. "We will see." And with that, he helped Scarlett sit down, and then took Wade into the other room to help him dress.


	24. Most Beautiful House in Germany

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot, everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXV

"Most Beautiful House in Germany"

"Daddy, Mama is getting better, isn't she?" Wade asked Rhett as he held his arms above his head so that his step father could help him with his shirt.

"Yes, she is Wade. But she still needs a lot of rest and Mama is still very weak and gets tired easily. It's still gonna mean a lot of work so she will keep getting better and stay that way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Daddy," Wade replied, buttoning his jacket and then looking up at the tall man who he knew would take care of not only his mama, but him too. "Is the new house going to help her get better?"

"I hope so, Wade. Now, are you ready to go see the new house and your room?"

"Yes, please!" Wade exclaimed, jumping up from the floor where Rhett had been tying his shoes. With excitement clear on his face, Wade returned to the main room where his mother was waiting. "Mama, I'm ready to go now; are you ready?!" He asked, going to her side and enthusiastically, and yet still very gently taking her hand.

Scarlett laughed a little and then took her son's hand. "Yes, I'm ready baby. I'm ready to be out of this hotel and into my own house again."

"Well, let's go then," Rhett said, lifting Scarlett into a wheel chair and carefully pushing her through the door and into the hall.

When they reached the head of the grand staircase that lead to the main floor of the hotel, Rhett lifted Scarlett again from the chair and carried her down as an attendant slowly brought her chair down after them.

Once Scarlett was once again seated in her wheelchair, Rhett pushed her out the door and to the waiting carriage.

The ride from their previous residence to their new home was short, and yet in the amount of time it took, Scarlett felt as if she had traveled miles.

Their house was set off the road, with a long winding drive surrounded by trees, who's boughs reached over the small dirt path that lead up a hill and to the house. In the front yard stood a fountain with a statue of a woman pouring water from her bucket. Surrounding it were green bushes that were evenly trimmed. The ground was paved in cobble stones in a circle around the fountain.

The house itself was large and square shaped, with double stairs leading up to the large front door. On the face of the house were 19 large square windows and along the top of the roof you could see six chimneys. Set in the gray roof were six small windows the stood out from the charcoal colored shingles. Above the front door, was a place where you could tell there was a third floor because the roof created a second peak. In the triangle face of that peak there were three more square windows facing the entrance. Surrounding the arched double door was ornate stone work, causing the door to stand out against the rest of the house.

When the small family's carriage came to a stop beside the entrance of their new home, Scarlett couldn't help to stare in awe at the building in front of her. It was magnificent in size and architecture. It was truly breathtaking. She was still staring out her window when Rhett opened her door and lifted her gently out of the carriage. Wade and the driver were already waiting for her with her chair at the top of the stairs, right in front of the door to her new home.

"Rhett… it's huge!" Scarlett said as he ascended the stairs and gently placed her in the chair again.

Her husband chuckled a little, and slowly pushed her through the open doors and into the entry way.

Scarlett continued to look around as Rhett pushed her further into the house and the doors closed behind them.

"Daddy, where is my room?" Wade asked, coming to stand next to Rhett.

"Let's get your mama settled and then I will show you your room, alright Wade?" Rhett replied kindly, ruffling the boys hair some.

Wade nodded and move forward some to stand next to his mother's side, gently holding her hand. "Do you like it mother?"

"Yes, I do Wade. Do you like it?" Scarlett replied, taking her gaze off of the high ceiling and the beautifully papered walls to look at her son's doe brown eyes.

"Yes, I like it very much." Wade replied, kissing his mother's cheek and then facing forward again.

"Well, Scarlett, what would you like to see first? You really should be in bed, but I will give you a short tour before taking you up to rest." Rhett said, scooping Scarlett out of her chair again, her hand still inside of Wade's small palm.

"Show me the family parlor and study first, Rhett; then I would like to see Wade's room." Scarlett replied. In truth, she was very tired and knew that she needed to rest again. But she wanted to see part of her house before Rhett made her lay down. She knew it might be the only chance she got for a while with how much he insisted she rest.

Rhett nodded and walked into the large room, with a fireplace that spanned almost an entire wall. Above the fireplace was a picture of her home in Georgia. How Rhett had managed to have a painting of it done, she wasn't sure; nor did she care. She loved it. As she turned her head, she saw long green drapes hanging on either side of the floor to ceiling windows facing the front yard and the fountain. In the center of the room was a table and two couches as well as a few chairs. The floor was covered in lush green carpet to match the drapes, and the walls were a calm cream color. Through a door she could see a serving table against a wall between two windows and knew that must be the dining room, and behind that was probably the kitchen.

Scarlett nodded her head and smiled. "You have excellent taste, Rhett. This is all so beautiful." She said, looking at him.

"Thank you my pet," Rhett replied as he exited the room and went across the hall and turned right, past the wide staircase and down a smaller hall, going in a door on the left. The room was smaller than the parlor had been, but it was still very well done. There was a large expanse of windows along one wall, and a fire place, slightly smaller than the last, on a side wall. In front of the wall of windows was a massive desk and chair, with two chairs in front of it. Before the fireplace sat a small couch and two more chairs with a table next to each. The walls across from the fire place were lined with bookshelves, all of them full to the brim. The floor was wood, with a large blue rug covering most of it. On either side of the windows were blue curtains to match.

"When you're well, I'm going to have a portrait of you done, in a blue dress, and I will have it hung above the fireplace." Rhett said, in a tone that almost sounded wistfull.

"It's all so beautiful, Rhett. I can't wait to see what you've done for Wade." She said, smiling down at her son.

"Well, then lucky for you that's our next stop." Rhett smiled and began the short trip up to Wade's room. It was on the second floor, a couple of doors down the hall from where Rhett and Scarlett's rooms were.

Rhett stopped outside of the door and motioned for Wade to open it. When he did, he was met by murals of knights, and castles and fair maidens in despair on the wall. There was a small four poster bed with a chest at the foot. Against the wall stood a wardrobe and on another wall, between two windows, there was a chest full of toys. On the wall, above the bed, a banner was painted, and on it were the words "Life itself is the most wonderful Fairy Tale".

Scarlett looked down at her soon, who was looking around the room, eyes wide. "Do you like it, Wade?" she asked her son.

"Yes. I love it! Thank you, Daddy!" Wade said, letting go of Scarlett's hand, and wrapping his arms around Rhett's leg, careful not to bump Scarlett's feet.

Rhett laughed good naturedly and ruffled the boy's hair again. "You're welcome my boy. I'm glad that you like it. Now, I'm going to go take your dear mama here to her bed because she's had enough excitement for the day. You see if you can find a use for all those toys over there, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Wade replied as he rushed over to the toy chest and pulled out a few tin soldiers.

Rhett left the room, slowly closing the door behind him and he carried Scarlett down the hall to her own room. As he opened the door, Scarlett saw her room. It was decorated in shades of cream and gold, and there was a big four poster bed against a wall on a platform. Above the bed were two paintings. Against the wall, between two windows was a vanity with a oval mirror. On another wall was a small door that lead to a closet, filled with clothes. The wall opposite her closet had another door; and Scarlett stared at it, slightly confused. "Rhett, what's through there?" she asked.

"That's my room, my love." He replied.

"You're not going to sleep in here with me anymore?" She asked, disappointed.

"I will, it's just customary for the man and woman to share different bedrooms."

"Oh, my parents never had that." Scarlett replied, before continuing to look around the room.

The floors were covered in a muted gold carpet and the ceilings had to be at least twelve feet high. The curtains hanging from the ceiling, next to the windows, were also gold, and the walls were cream with a floral texture in the paper. The enormous bed was covered in a cream and gold duvet with cream pillows. It looked so warm and inviting, Scarlett couldn't stifle the yawn that came on suddenly.

"Looks like you need to get some more sleep. I will make sure the rest of our things are brought in, and that no one disturbs you. The Dr. said he would be by tonight to check on you and make sure moving you didn't harm you in any way. If you need anything, there is a cord by your bed that will let a maid know you need assistance." Rhett gently placed her in bed and covered her up, then kissed her forehead. "Do you like it, Scarlett?" He asked, as he stood back up.

"I love it, Rhett. It's the most beautiful house in Germany." Scarlett said, trying to cover another yawn.

Rhett smiled. "I'm glad you like it so much. It's all for you. Now, you get some rest my pet." And with that, he left her to do just that.


	25. Christmas Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plot; everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXV

Christmas Surprise

Over the next six weeks, Rhett kept a close eye on Scarlett, monitoring her every move, never letting her leave her room, and only allowing her limited time out of bed so as not to wear her out too fast. Every day she would ask to go downstairs, and every day, Rhett would tell her that she needed to gain more strength before she ventured down the massive staircase and into the rest of their house. So, Scarlett spent her days either lying in bed, or sitting on the window seat wrapped in warm blankets and robes, staring out at the falling snow on the ground below.

In the afternoons, after his studies were over, Wade would come and spend an hour or two at her side. Some days he told her of the things he was learning from his tutor, and other days they would play card games. On especially cold days, they would curl up in Scarlett's large bed, mountains of blankets enveloping them in lush warmth, drinking hot chocolate while Wade read to Scarlett. These were the best parts of the day for her. Not a year ago, she would never have seen herself spending time like this with her son. She had been too busy, and she hadn't seen how smart and charming the young boy was. She would have preferred to spend her time pouring over ledgers and books, calculating how much money they had left, before she spent quality time with her son. But, now that she had felt the sting of death so close to her own door, now that she knew the meaning of life, and had learned to cherish it for what it was, a precious gift not to be wasted, she looked forward to every moment she could spend with her child, and if truth be told, longed for another one. Perhaps a little girl she could spoil. She would have to bring up the topic with Rhett one evening.

As of yet, her husband hadn't even hinted at consummating their now almost six month old marriage, and she began to wonder if he had any intention of ever mentioning it. It wasn't exactly a topic she felt herself well versed in, and so had never ventured to broach it herself, but over the last few days, she had been thinking on it more frequently. She knew of course that his reasoning for not doing so initially was her illness, but for the last couple of weeks, she had been well enough to do her marital duty. She may not have her full strength back yet, but surely she didn't need much to just lay on her back. That was all it had taken when she and Charles had consummated their marriage; but then Charles had been a much different sort of man than Rhett was. She wondered if her marriage bed was also to be different. She didn't see how it could be; surely the act itself was performed the same way. Scarlett had hated those nights spent with Charles. They had been painful, humiliating, and almost degrading. Oh, he had been gentle with her in his own way, but Charles was so much of a naïve boy himself, that he had fumbled about for a few moments before accomplishing the task that first night, and though following nights had gone much smoother, they weren't exactly pleasant for Scarlett.

It was while Scarlett was considering these things late one morning that Rhett strode into the room, a smile a mile wide gracing his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Scarlett asked, her southern drawl widening Rhett's smile.

"I have a surprise for you my pet. How would you like to make a short trip down to the parlor with me today?" Rhett questioned, knowing the answer before he even entered the room.

"Oh Rhett, that would be lovely! Do you really mean it?"

Rhett chuckled, his laugh filling the room. "Of course my dear, let me just get you your dressing robe and I will help you down the stairs." Rhett walked into the dressing room and brought back her red robe, placing it gently on her still thin shoulders as he helped her out of bed.

"What made you decide to let me go downstairs today, Rhett?" Scarlett asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"It's a surprise my love." Rhett replied, giving nothing away.

As they left her room behind, Scarlett thought she smelled the scent of cinnamon, and apples, but it was so faint, she thought nothing of it. As they descended the long staircase, Scarlett caught another whiff of something slightly spicy, and yet sweet, the smell making her mouth water, though she couldn't quite place the scent. Just before they reached the door to the parlor, a hint of pine caused Scarlett's senses to become more alert. Why was she smelling pine inside the house.

"Rhett…" she began, but she didn't get the chance to finish her question, because just then, with a smile lighting up his face, Rhett pushed open the parlor doors and carried Scarlett into a beautifully decorated room.

The fire was blazing in the hearth; there was garland hung from the mantel and above the large windows. In the corner of the room, and yet seeming to be the center of attention, was a massive evergreen tree, filled with ornaments of every kind. Popcorn and berry garlands wound their way around the tree, and the light from the fire reflected off the glass balls hanging on every branch. At the top was a beautiful golden star, seeming to almost put off a light of it's own, as it too reflected the firelight back at them. Around the base of the tree were boxes of every color and size, some adorned with ribbons and bows, others left plain aside from the lovely paper they were wrapped in. Around the room, candles were lit, filling the room with a warm glow.

"Merry Christmas my pet." Rhett whispered into her ear as he gently set her down on her own two feet again, but keeping one arm resting firmly on her back.

Tears sprung to Scarlett's eyes as she surveyed the room before her. Everything had been done to perfection, and it amazed her that it had all been done without her knowledge as well. How had he been able to keep it a secret for so long?

Scarlett's eyes were pulled away from the scene by the feeling of two small arms gently wrapping their way around her waist. She looked down to see the brown eyes of her son looking back up at her, a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Mama." Wade said, almost in tears himself.

"Merry Christmas, Wade; you too, Rhett." She smiled up at him. "This is all so…. it's all so amazing. I can't believe you did all of this without my knowing." Scarlett says, looking back around the room as she held her son close to her side, and reached for Rhett's hand.

Rhett chuckled. "It wasn't that hard my dear, without you roaming about the house, all we had to do was make sure that no one accidentally spilled the beans." He sent a loving smile towards his step son, who had done a wonderful job of keeping the secret from his mother.

"Santa brought you a gift Mama. Daddy said he would, and he was right! I already checked…" Wade smiled, seeming a little shy at mentioning that he had already been poking around the pile of gifts beneath the tree.

"Didn't Santa bring you something too, sweetheart?" Scarlett asked, knowing that surely Rhett had gotten the boy something.

"Oh yes, he did, but I didn't ask him for anything. I told him all I wanted was for you to be better for Christmas." Wade looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed about his wish from Santa.

For the second time that morning, Scarlett felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her sweet child. He had put her before himself, wishing for her health before his own Christmas toys. How could she have missed what a sweet, loving boy she had?

"Well, we shall have to go see what Santa brought us, won't we?" Scarlett said, blinking back her tears and slowly walking over to the chair beside the tree, Wade never leaving her side. He sank down to the floor by her feet and gently placed his cheek against her knee.

"Wade, why don't you bring you Mama her gifts since you already know which ones Santa left for her?" Rhett suggested, smiling at the scene before him, loving the sight of Scarlett with her son.

"Alright, Daddy." Wade said, rising to retrieve a gift and bring it to Scarlett. "Open this one first, Mama." He said, placing it gently in her lap.

"Alright," Scarlett said, carefully removing the paper to reveal a small black box inside. Upon opening the box, Scarlett found a gold bracelet, embellished with small emeralds that caught the firelight and sparkled. Scarlett inhaled sharply and looked up to Rhett, who wore a loving smile.

"Here, let me help you put it on." He said, coming over and carefully taking the piece of jewelry from her before encircling her wrist with it, and fastening the clasp.

"It's simply beautiful…" Scarlett murmured in awe.

"Can I open one now, Daddy?" Wade asked, coming to stand next to Rhett.

"Yes, of course you can son, go and pick on out." Rhett answered, ruffling the boy's hair before giving him a gentle pat on the back as he headed towards the pile of presents again.

The morning continued on in this fashion until all of the gifts were opened, and paper was scattered about the floor. When it was all done, Wade lay in the middle of the floor, playing with his new toy soldiers, his feet kicking the air as he lay on his stomach, and Scarlett and Rhett had relocated to a small couch before the fire.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas, my pet?" Rhett asked quietly as Scarlett admired how the stones in her bracelet gleamed in the soft glow of the fire.

"Very much so, thank you, Rhett." She answered, almost in a whisper.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you are here to enjoy it." He kissed her temple and held her close as they listened to the sound of the fire crackle, and watched the flames dance, long into the evening.

**A/N: I am so eternally sorry that this update has been so long in coming. I had been planning a Christmas chapter for a few months, and you don't know how many times I have started to write it and it just never came through, but this time, I was determined to get it out for you before Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed it; I know how much fun it was for me to write. Somehow it just flowed this time.**

**I want to thank all my faithful readers for putting up with my long breaks between chapters, and for always returning to continue reading each time. You really are amazing! **

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and a Happy New Year! **

**Please leave a review letting me know if you liked this chapter, I promise that I read them all and they are all more important to me than you know. Without them I think I would have quit this story long ago with my first bout of writers block. So, please leave me some love and I hope to have a new chapter up soon (I know, I always say that).**

**Now, I will stop with my rambling and let you all get on with your lives. **

**Thank you again for sticking with me through this story,**

**~Cat~**


	26. The Dr's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plot. Everything you might recognize belongs to Margaret Mitchell.

**WARNING! This chapter does contain adult content. Do not read this chapter unless you are 18 or older and are okay with M rated content. If you would like a summary of what happens in this chapter, message me and I will be more than happy to send you one. Thank you! **

**~Cat~**

Chapter XXVI

The Dr.'s Visit

A few days after the New Year, the Dr. came to see Scarlett for her weekly checkup. She was visibly getting better, and gaining strength back gradually. He gave her permission to leave her room whenever she wished now, though advised she continue to use a cane for a while, until she had regained all of her prior strength in her legs and torso. He advised walks in the garden as long as she bundled up, saying the cold fresh air would help her lungs heal. It was still not recommended that she venture to town yet, but perhaps by spring, her immune system would be strong enough for her to be around large groups of people without risking a set back in her still delicate condition.

The Dr. was packing up his things to leave when Scarlett spoke what had been on her mind for a few weeks now.

"Dr., when will I be able to fulfill my wifely duties? I'm sure you know that Captain Butler and I were married only days before we left for Germany, and thus our marriage was never consummated. I know that as his wife, it is my duty to fulfill his carnal lusts, and I don't wish to deprive him longer than necessary." Scarlett said, refusing to blush over the very taboo topic she was broaching.

The Dr. stood up from his hunched over position over his medical supplies and surveyed her closely before responding calmly. "I would say that if your husband were to be careful, you are well enough now, Frau Butler."

Scarlett nodded almost gravely at his response. "Would you… that is, would you be so kind as to inform Captain Butler of the status of my health before you leave, Dr.?"

"Of course Frau Butler." He responded as he closed his black medical back and bowed politely before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind him.

After he left, Scarlett lay back into the pillows, thinking about what was sure to come this evening after Wade was snuggly tucked into bed and asleep. She had of course known that with marriage came physical requirements in the bedroom; she was however, not looking forward to those requirements. In fact, she was greatly dreading them.

The memory of her few nights with Charles before his departure for the war, and subsequently his death, came back to Scarlett in a rush. His pale body moving above and inside hers as she prayed for it to end so she could roll to her side and escape in sleep. The pain of him stretching her womanhood until it felt she might tear in two. The humiliation she felt as he gazed down at her naked form beneath him, his eyes darkening with lust. The smell of his sweat mixed with that of his seed, filling her nostrils, making bile rise in her throat. And finally the relief as his body left hers and she was finally able to roll away from him and silently cry for the life she had made with a single mistake.

She knew her marriage to Rhett wasn't a mistake, so at least she wouldn't have to endure that internal pain and torment, but that knowledge was little help for the physical pain and humiliation she knew would come tonight when Rhett finally consummated their union.

* * *

That night, after the Butler family had eaten their supper and Wade had been tucked into bed, his nightly story read, and his eyes closed in sleep, Rhett and Scarlett retired to their room.

"How did your Dr. appointment go this morning my pet?" She heard Rhett ask from the other side of the screen as she changed.

"It went well. Did you speak with him before he left?" She asked, fearing that perhaps the Dr. hadn't told Rhett of her ability to perform her marital duties.

"Yes, we spoke briefly but he had another appointment back at the hospital and had to be on his way."

Scarlett frantically wondered if, in the short time they had been able to converse, if the Dr. had mentioned anything to her husband of her current condition as he had promised he would.

As Scarlett emerged from her place behind the screen, she noticed that Rhett had already changed into his regular pants and dressing robe. It had come as a surprise to her on that first night with Rhett that he didn't wear a shirt to bed as Charlie had done. In fact, it had caused some discomfort for her at first, being so close to Rhett's broad muscled chest which was dusted with dark curly hair. She had never really seen a man's torso before then. Sure, Charles had removed his shirt on those nights before he left, she her eyes had been so tightly shut in pain and mortification, that she hadn't seen him. And then, in the hospital in Atlanta, the men being operated on were carefully covered to the eyes of the women. So, when Rhett removed his dressing gown and crawled into bed that first night, Scarlett had blushed as deep red as her name. Since then, she had always been very careful to make sure her back was turned to him or her eyes were closed in feigned sleep when he disrobed and lain down in bed next to her. Tonight, she knew that would not work. She knew that not only would she have to see his chest, she would likely have to see far more of him; though she prayed that wouldn't be the case.

Scarlett sat down at her vanity and slowly brushed out her long brown hair, and neatly wove it into a brain down her back, to prevent it from becoming matted and tangled by morning. When she was done, she looked up to see Rhett seated in a chair by the fire, smoking a cigar and drinking a glass of brandy, the same as he had done every night since they arrived at this house. His entire demeanor said that the Dr. hadn't done as he said he would, and that Rhett didn't know that they were now able to consummate their marriage. Scarlett wished she could know for sure, but short of coming right out and asking him if the Dr. had told him, she knew of no way.

With her hair pulled back into the plait down her back, Scarlett carefully rose from her small stool, and with the aid of her cane, walked over to her large bed and sat down again. She leaned the wooden rod against her bedside table, and situated herself on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, her head gently resting on the headboard. She waited a few minutes, and when Rhett made no motion to put out his cigar earlier than usual, she lifted the thick blankets and slid her feet between the sheets. Leaning to her right, she blew out the little lamp by her side of the bed, and then relaxed into the pillows.

Five or so minutes later, finished with his brandy and cigar, Rhett removed his robe and made his way to his bed, the same as he always did. As he slid under the covers, he knew that Scarlett wasn't asleep, though her face resembled that of one who was deep into the world of her dreams. He lay back into the pillows behind him, and waited to see if she would speak of what he knew was on her mind, or if she would continue to pretend to sleep. It only took a few minutes for her to stop feigning sleep and speak.

"Rhett…. What did the Dr. tell you?" She asked quietly, not sure how to bring up the topic she wished to speak of.

"Not much, he just mentioned how well you are recovering." Rhett replied.

"And did he… did he tell you that he believes I'm well enough to consummate our marriage now?" Scarlett knew her face must be bright red, and she could feel the blood burning in her cheeks.

"Yes." Was the only response he gave her.

She was confused. If he knew, then why was he not making any advances towards fulfilling the deed? Surely he hadn't lost any interest in her as a woman due to her illness. He had told her only a few years ago how much he wanted her body. He had even offered for her to be his mistress; offered that they should run away to Mexico or some place and be together because he had "wanted her more than he had ever wanted another woman". Had the years of starvation, and then illness changed that? Was he now married to her solely out of pity? That didn't sound like the Rhett Butler she knew. Or perhaps he was married to her for love, but now felt not physical attraction to her.

"Rhett…. If you know, then why… why have you done nothing? Do you not wish for our marriage to be real in all ways? Do you not want me at all, or find me physically appealing after everything that's happened?" She had to know why he was just lying there, the same as he did every night.

"My pet, don't for one moment think that I don't want you, or that I don't find you physically attractive. But I don't want you to feel as if the physical act of love is in any way merely an obligation to fulfill. And if is very clear that that's exactly how you feel about it. I have told you that I love you, and you have admitted your love for me as well; or am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong at all; I do love you, Rhett. But…" He cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"If you love me, Scarlett, as you say you do, and as I love you, then showing that love in a physical way shouldn't be an obligation or a task that you do only because we are married and society deems it your responsibility. You should, and can, get as much pleasure out of it as I do, if not more."

"That's nice of you to say, Rhett. But I've already been there, I've done it. I was married to Charlie and I know that there is no pleasure in it for the woman. It was nothing but painful and humiliating." As awkward as it was, she knew she had to tell Rhett, because she feared he would never understand otherwise. Perhaps these women he had been with, women like Belle Watling, had lied and told him it was pleasurable for them to sooth his ego. Perhaps that's why he thought that she would enjoy it and shouldn't think it a task.

Just then, she heard Rhett give a good natured chuckle. "My pet, you were married to Charles Hamilton. I dare say the boy hadn't had any more women than you had men when the two of you married. He didn't know how to give a woman pleasure; didn't know where to touch, or what to do in order for you to find enjoyment. I dare say he probably fumbled around to even get inside you that first few times, didn't he?" Her blush gave her away, though she said nothing. He chuckled again. "Darling, I'm not a young buck who knows nothing of women. I promise you, if you relaxed and let me, I could get you to enjoy the marriage bed."

Scarlett said nothing; she merely lay there, not moving from her place on her side of the bed, her back to Rhett, her head resting on the back of her hand. She wasn't sure what to think of what Rhett had told her. Could it be that he was right? Was it possible for a woman to get pleasure out of something that she had always thought was meant to only pleasure the man? Suddenly, she felt Rhett move closer to her, his chest almost touching her back. She felt the head radiate off his body. Then, she felt his large hand snake around her waist and the back of his finger brush against the underside of her breast. She gasped at the sudden touch and she heard him gently shush her.

"You're alright. I promise Scarlett, I have no intention of hurting you. Just relax and trust me."

After a moment's pause, Scarlett felt his hand move to cup her breast, his thumb gently caressing her nipple through the cotton of her night gown until she felt it tighten and grow hard. He slowly pulled his hand away and tugged the laces free at the neck of her gown, opening the front a little and gently sliding his hand inside to cup her breast again, this time a little more firmly.

Scarlett bit her lip as she felt an odd sensation of head pool between her legs, and noticed that her breasts felt tighter, and they ached a little, as if they themselves wanted Rhett's gentle touch. Just then, his hand moved from the breast he had been kneading, and moved to the other one, causing the nipple to tighten just like the first had done.

Slowly, Rhett rolled Scarlett to her back and opened her gown a little more as he kissed her neck and collar bone, softly kissing his way down to the first nipple that was now softening. When he reached his destination, he wrapped his lips around the little nub and licked it with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a quiet moan from Scarlett. Upon hearing the sound of his wife's pleasure, he gently sucked on the bud, drawing it deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip of it, before releasing it from between his lips and moving to the other one. It only took about five minutes for him to have Scarlett catching her breath at his actions, and her back slightly arching towards his mouth.

While he kept his lips and tongue busy, Rhett employed his hand in other places, slowly sliding up Scarlett's leg, and to the little patch of curly brown hair at the apex of her legs. When his hand reached the soft curls that hid her lips, she gasped loud and her hips jerked in surprise. So as not to move too quickly, Rhett ran the tip of his finger along the line where her legs and her hips connected, teasing her slowly before moving his hand a little lower and entering the triangle of hair, a single finger finding the sensitive bundle of nerves that was already coated with a thick layer of liquid. His finger slid over it easily, granting him another small moan from Scarlett. After a few swipes over her wet nub, he slid his finger further into her curls until they came to the opening that he so desired. Without hesitation, he slid a single finger inside of her and felt her wrap tightly around him. Rhett knew he was going to have to take this slowly so as not to hurt her. He slid that one finger in and out of her for a few minutes before slowly inserting a second along with it. He felt a small circle of rough skin just inside her and slowly rubbed it every time he entered or exited her, causing her to gasp and moan each time. When he felt that she was ready for him, he slid three fingers into her while using his other hand to lower his pant enough that he could kick them off the rest of the way with his legs.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her, and positioned himself above her, opening her legs more to accommodate for his hips. Then, very carefully, Rhett slid himself inside her, and he heard her gasp and then sigh heavily as he filled her to the hilt. He remained still for a couple of minutes to ensure that she could grow accustomed to his size, and when she squirmed a little under him, he began to move inside her. He started out with long slow thrusts, making sure she felt ever second of it, giving her as much pleasure as he possibly could. He wanted this to be as good for her as it was for him. When her hips began to move with his, he increased the speed some until she was panting for breath and moaning his name loudly.

Rhett held out until he felt her tighten around him, and her eyes closed tight as her back arched, and she cried out, reaching her climax. He held her there, at the height of her passion before finally letting her float back to earth on a cloud of pleasure. It was only then, when she had reached her own height of pleasure, that he allowed himself to reach his, pulling out just in time, and releasing his seed on her stomach.

Scarlett felt something hot cover her belly just as her senses were fully returning to her. What had happened, and how it had happened, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had felt like she was rising towards the sun, and then when she reached it, she was stuck there in the blazing heat and light that it provided; then, suddenly, she felt as if her whole being shattered into a million pieces and she began to fall back to a state of normalcy where she now lay. Slowly, Scarlett opened her eyes to see Rhett gazing down at her with hooded lids, but behind those lids were eyes that shone of pure love. They weren't darkened with lust as Charlie's had been, it was pure, unadulterated, love that she saw there. It was in that moment that she knew what Rhett meant when he said that this was a physical showing of their love. That's exactly what it felt like at this moment. She couldn't imagine how that experience could have been the same act that she had shared with Charles. She knew that physically, the same thing had happened. They had consummated their marriage at last. But emotionally, this was completely different. This was love.

Scarlett felt Rhett lean down, and gently kiss her lips, and as he did, her eyes drifted closed, feeling too heavy to remain open a second longer, and she felt herself being pulled into slumber.

She was faintly aware of something soft brushing against her stomach, seemingly wiping away the heat that had been there a moment before; but Scarlett was too tired to open her eyes and see what it was. The next thing she knew, she felt heat again, this time surrounding her, and she knew it had to be Rhett's arms wrapping around her waist, and pulling her firmly against him as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Scarlett." Was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to her dream world.

**A/N: **_**Alright, I know what you might be thinking, "Rhett was OOC by being so gentle and understanding about the whole sex thing", but this is how I think he would have been like had Scarlett been able to admit that she loved him from the beginning. He always said that he treated Bonnie the way he wished he could have treated her. So, yes it's a bit OOC for the Rhett we know, but the Rhett we know didn't REALLY have the woman he loved. Don't think that means that they aren't going to have their moments where they fight like they do in the original story, because this is still Rhett and Scarlett we are talking about here. But, I think their life will be happier in general. **_

_**Please Review! I love hearing from you guys and knowing that this story isn't forgotten. It seriously is what keeps me going. I know that if I didn't get reviews and follows and faves from all of you, there is no way that this story would have made it as far as it has.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Cat~**_


	27. Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot. Everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXVII

Feelings

The next morning, when Scarlett woke, she smiled to herself, remembering the night before and its events. She took a deep breath, raised her arms over her head and stretched, sighing contentedly. She had never known a person could feel so much pleasure as she had felt the night before at the hands of her husband. It had been breathtakingly and earth shatteringly amazing. And now, having had the best night's sleep she could remember, she felt completely rested and relaxed.

Scarlett nestled down in her plush covers, resting her head on the pillow as she mulled over not only the physical, but the emotional feelings that had been brought to the surface the previous night by the consummation of her marriage.

She knew that she loved Rhett; the physical act of their marriage bed didn't change that knowledge at all. It didn't even make her realize _why_ she loved him, because as she lay there in her bed, she knew that even had the previous night been as unbearable and embarrassing as her first marriage bed had been, she would still love Rhett as much as she did right now. What it did cause Scarlett to realize, was that she was happy; truly happy, with not only her life, but with every aspect of it. She realized that though she knew she loved Rhett and that she would never regret marrying him, in the back of her mind, consummating their marriage had been a weight that was now lifted. Now she knew that she could not only be happy in her new life, but that she could be blissfully happy in her marital relations with her husband as well. It wasn't a task that she would dread each evening, but something that she could look forward to with eager anticipation.

There was a knock on the door, pulling Scarlett from her thoughts as her eyes went to see who was entering the room, her heart beating a little faster with the hope that it was Rhett; she was a little disappointed to see that it was only one of the maids, come to stoke the fire and bring water for her to wash with, the same as every morning.

The young girl bobbed a curtsy before placing the basin of water on the small table where Scarlett washed her face each morning before breakfast.

"Good Morning Frau Butler." The maid said quietly.

Scarlett gave a slight nod in response to the girl and sat herself up in bed a little, realizing just in time that she still had no clothes on from the night before, and quickly pulled the blanket higher up around her neck, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

The maid didn't seem to notice anything amiss as she bobbed another small curtsy and left the room, having done her job.

Quickly, Scarlett scrambled out of bed and pulled on a dressing robe before anyone else could come in. The sudden movement caused a dull pain to throb between her legs, and she winced. How could she have forgotten the pain of the next morning? Thankfully though, if memory served her, that ache went away after a few days and then she would be able to walk easily again. Until then, she would just be careful when moving about when not alone.

Scarlett caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror sitting in the corner, and turned to examine her image. On the outside she looked no different than she had yesterday morning. Perhaps her hair was a little more in need of a brush, but overall, she looked the same as she always had. However, she felt different. She felt whole; and more like a woman than she ever had. Though Scarlett had left the world of being a girl behind years before, somewhere, deep inside, she still felt like the young sixteen year old girl who had attended all the balls and picnics in the county. Now, gazing at herself in the looking glass the night after she and Rhett had consummated their marriage, the night after he had shown her all that their marriage could and would be, she felt like a grown woman in every right. In fact, she felt that perhaps, she could become that lady she had always dreamt of being.

* * *

Rhett sat in his upstairs study, just a few doors down from where he had left his wife sleeping. The memory of the night before filled his mind, keeping him from accomplishing any of his pressing work. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

After a few moments, Rhett knew that working was futile. He would get nothing done until he could get the previous night, and his bewitching wife, out of his head for even a few minutes.

In his forty one years, Rhett had lain with many women, and yet none of them had even begun to compare with Scarlett. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her at Twelve Oaks seven years prior, he had dreamt not only in his waking, but sleeping hours, of being with her. And yet, not even his most vivid dreams could outdo the reality.

With other women in the past, Rhett's liaisons with them had been born of base, carnal need. Nothing more than a man's desires being sated by a pretty woman. He could easily get up and walk away at any point and not look back if he had so desired. However, with Scarlett it was completely different. Her needs and her feelings came far before his own, and the thought of leaving her, even to complete some important paperwork this morning, had been like tearing him away from his very source of life. He had only intended to leave for a few minutes to complete his work, and then return to her side before she woke. The thought of her waking alone made his heart ache with a need to be beside her again, holding her in his arms.

Rhett had known not long after meeting Scarlett that she would be forever in his head. After a couple of years, he knew that his feelings for her surpassed any he had ever, and probably would ever feel for any other person on earth. However, it wasn't until the previous night that he fully came to the realization of just what Scarlett meant to him; she was his happiness.

His life hadn't been an easy one, and lasting happiness wasn't something that Rhett Butler was accustomed to. His father had disowned him when he was a lad of sixteen, and he had spent his young adult years gambling on riverboats, and dealing with criminals in the west. He stayed in shabby hotels and brothels, living on beans and whisky until he had accumulated enough money to live more comfortably. By the time he was in his mid thirties, he had become one of the wealthier men of the south, and had the reputation of a cad. During the war he had acquired an even larger sum of wealth as a blockade runner, and so was now one of the wealthier men in the nation. And yet, the money had never been able to bring him happiness. It wasn't until Scarlett had come to that jail cell, dressed in her green dress made of her mother's drapes, that he had seen happiness within his grasp. And even then, he hadn't understood the depth of the happiness he would have with her.

Rhett shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away so he could complete his paperwork and return to Scarlett. He looked back down at the pile of paper before him and picked up his pen, signing his name along the bottom of a few pages, before setting the pen back in the inkwell and rising. The rest of the work would wait till later. If he was away from her for a moment longer, he just knew that the ache in his chest would cause him to explode. He stood and strode from the room, smiling brightly has he walked back down the hall to his wife.

**A/N: I know that it's a bit shorter than the last one. I was really wanting to write a much longer chapter this time, but I felt that here was a good place to stop. I received a comment saying that I hadn't really commented on the thoughts and feelings of our beloved characters in the previous chapter, which is true. The reason for that being that I felt that in the moment of passion for Rhett and Scarlett, their thoughts and feelings on the matter wouldn't be in the forefront of their mind, where as, the next morning, they would be able to clearly think about what had happened and examine their feelings on the matter. So, I decided to dedicate this chapter to how they felt about the night before. **

**I also want to add that the last chapter was a bit more… graphic than I ever intended it to be and it was upon reading it again that I fully realized that. I do apologize if anyone was offended or made uncomfortable by it. This story has never been and will never be, about their marital relations in that manner. As a matter of fact, I highly doubt there will be any more scenes of that type in the story as I want to focus more on their life together as a family.**

**Thank you again for continuing to read this story. It really does mean the world to me when I see that people are still following it. Please leave me a note telling me what you like so much about it. I love hearing from all my readers and the reviews really keep me going. **

**~Cat~**


	28. The Day AFter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot; everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXVIII

The Day After

Rhett walked back into the room he shared with Scarlett, and found her sitting at her vanity, slowly brushing out her long chestnut hair. She was dressed in a simple green dress with black buttons down the front and a black bow tied in the back. Without a word he strode over to her and gently took the brush from her hand, kissing the top of her head before carefully running the brush through her locks.

"Good morning my pet," he said as he looked at her face in the mirror.

"Good morning Rhett," she responded as she gazed back at him. "Where have you been this morning?"

"I had some important business to attend to in my study and I had hoped to return before you woke, but it seems I was away longer than planned. I'm sorry."

Scarlett smiled, "It's alright. I haven't been awake long."

He gave a silent nod as he continued to brush her hair till it snapped with static. Finally, he laid the tool down on her vanity and let her pull her hair back into a snood until a maid came to fix it for her.

"What are your plans for the day my dear?" Rhett asked, as she finished putting away the last few stray pieces of hair back from her face.

"I've been thinking that I should write to Melly and my sisters. I know that you have kept correspondence with them, but I'm sure they would like to hear from me and know how I'm fairing." She responded as she stood from her cushioned stool and turned to look at him.

"I think that is a good idea. Would you like to join me in my study to write your letters or would you be more comfortable here in the bedroom at your little desk?" Rhett said, hoping she would join him in the study. Since the night before, he had felt an odd sensation of pain and longing whenever he was away from her, as if there was a string tying him to her, and the further away they were, the more that string pulled on him to come back to her. If he were honest with himself, he felt as if he were a young boy again, pining for his first love, instead of the forty one year old man that he was. And if he were truly honest with himself, he would admit that he liked it. It made him feel more alive than he had felt in many years.

"Is there room for me in your study, Rhett? There is only one desk you know, and I'm sure that you need it far more than I do." Scarlett said, wishing there was a way that she could stay by his side all day. When she woke that morning, she had longed for him to be back with her again, and wondered where he had gone so early in the morning. When he was back with her again, she felt at peace. She really didn't want to leave him if she didn't have to.

"I will have one of the men bring your little desk into my study and then you can write your letters there by the fire if you like." Rhett answered, overjoyed that she seemed to want to stay with him as much as he wanted to stay with her.

Scarlett smiled and nodded. "That would be nice, Rhett. "

"I will go get someone to move it then." He bent and kissed her gently on the lips, sparks of love and desire flaring up inside him at the simple touch.

"Thank you." She said when he pulled away.

He gave her a rakish smile and asked "For the kiss, or the desk?"

"Both," she admitted as a slight blush crept up into her cheeks.

Rhett chuckled as he nodded and left to get someone to move her desk.

* * *

Once Scarlett's things had been moved into Rhett's study, and they had eaten a light breakfast, she settled in to write her letters.

While she knew that Rhett had written her family since their arrival in Germany, she also knew that at least Melly and Mammy would wish to know how she was doing, and it was only right to send a missive to her sisters as well.

_Dearest Melly,_

_I am writing to let you know that I am well. I know that Rhett has written you throughout our stay here to keep you updated on my health, but I know that you will not completely stop worrying until you hear from me. _

_I am well, and getting stronger by the day. My doctor says that I may walk around the house now, but that I am not able to venture into the town yet for fear of my sickness returning. _

_Germany is a strange country, Melly. Though some speak English, it is with a heavy accent and sometimes I don't understand a word they say. The people are nice enough, though nothing compared to the southern hospitality that I am accustomed to._

_Wade is well; Rhett has hired him a tutor and he is excelling in math and the arts. I suspect he gets the latter from dear Charlie. I can tell he misses home though, as do we all. He asks of you and Beau often and I know that he misses you as well._

_How are things at Tara and in Atlanta? How is Aunt Pitty doing? I hope you are all well and that this winter hasn't been too harsh on you._

_Is the cotton in the ground yet at Tara? I pray we have a good crop this year; though I know that if we don't, we won't lose the plantation thanks to Rhett._

_Give our love to the family,_

_Scarlett Butler_

When Scarlett had finished her letter to Melly, and it was sealed and ready to be sent, she began her letter to Suellen and Careen.

_Dear Sue and Careen,_

_I hope this letter finds you both well, and that the winter has been easy on you and Tara._

_I am writing to assure you that I am well and getting stronger by the day. I am praying to come home to Tara soon, though as to when I will actually be able to leave Germany, I can't say._

_While I am gone, I have some instructions for you. Make sure that Mammy and Pork are well taken care of, they are, after all, the only darkies that were willing to stay with us after the war and have been with our family since before Ma and Pa were married. You know how they depend on us._

_Also, make sure that you have the cotton in the ground on time. A good harvest depends on getting it in the ground at the right time and I would hate to lose a good year's cotton because you didn't do as you were told._

_Lastly, I want you to make sure that you take care of the house and the grounds as best you can. With Ashley and Will both there, you should be able to not let it run into the ground for lack of upkeep. Rhett and I will send money as needed of course. _

_Give Mammy and Pork my love._

_Your sister,_

_Scarlett Butler_

Scarlett blotted and folded the letter to her sisters, sliding it swiftly into and envelope and sealing it, then making sure to put an address on the front. She took a deep breath and yawned, feeling a bit tired.

Rhett glanced up as Scarlett yawned and smiled, "Finished with your letters, my pet?"

Scarlett nodded, "Yes, and now I think I shall take a short nap before lunch." She responded as she placed the letters on his desk to be sent out later that day.

Rhett nodded, "I will come and wake you when it's time to eat. Afterwards, would you like to take a walk in the garden, perhaps with Wade?"

"That sounds lovely," Scarlett said as she yawned once more, trying to cover it with her hand.

Rhett stood and kissed her head gently before leading her back to the bedroom and seeing her to bed, then going to see how long it would be until he would wake her for lunch.

* * *

After their noon meal had been eaten and Wade's studies had been completed, Rhett helped Scarlett don her hat and coat and then made sure Wade was wearing his as well before the three of them ventured out into the gardens, which were still covered in a blanket of snow.

The pathways between the snow topped bushes and shrubs had been swept clear, but were still slippery and Rhett made sure to keep a gentle yet firm grasp on Scarlett so she wouldn't slip on the stone walkway. As they strolled through the bare garden, Scarlett wondered what it looked like in the spring and what kind of flowers grew here in this different land. She wondered if they would still be here when the garden would begin to burst into bloom and she could find out.

Scarlett was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her son calling her name.

"Mama! Look what Karl showed me!" he called as he flopped onto his back in the snow and began moving his arms and legs vigorously before standing up and staring at the ground proudly.

It was on the tip of Scarlett's tongue to yell at her son, scolding him for getting his clothes all wet and dirty in the snow, but then she thought better of it and decided not to; after all, he was only a young boy and boys were apt to get dirty at times. Carefully, she tread through the snow to where he had made what appeared to be an angel in the white fluff covering the ground.

"That's very nice sweetheart, what's it called?" She asked, placing a hand on her son's damp, snow covered hair.

"Karl said it's a schneeengel.*" Wade said with a huge smile.

"Well, it's very pretty. Perhaps Daddy should make one too? What do you think?" Scarlett said with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Wade jumped up and down happily, "Will you Daddy?! Make a schnee engel with me! Then we can have a daddy one and a little boy one!"

"Yes Rhett, why don't you make a daddy schneeengel with Wade, don't you think it looks like fun?" Scarlett said, a playful tone in her voice as she looked up at her husband who still had a firm hold on her waist as they stood ankle deep in the snow.

Rhett chuckled and shook his head in defeat. "Alright, but only one," he moved over so that his arms and legs wouldn't damage Wade's creation and then lay on the ground and began moving his arms and legs back and forth in the same way Wade had just done moments before.

Wade clapped his hands excitedly and then went to stand next to Scarlett as he watched his stepfather play in the snow. When Rhett was done, he stood up and dusted the snow off his pants and arms and then went back to his little family. "There we are, how is that Wade?" he asked hoisting the boy up into his arms.

"It's very pretty Daddy," Wade said, repeating his mother's words. Then, he looked to Scarlett a little apprehensively, "Mama, will you make one too?" he asked, unsure of what her response would be.

Scarlett thought about it, contemplating if she wanted to get in the snow and get all cold and wet, but one look at her son's face and she gave in; nodding her head and carefully moving over to the opposite side of Wade's angel she lied down on the ground to make her own. When she was finished, Scarlett stood back up with Rhett's help and the three of them looked down on their little family of schneeengels.

"Alright, time to go in before you catch something or before the cold makes Mama sick again." Rhett said putting Wade back down and holding his hand as he wrapped his arm back around Scarlett's waist. "I think a hot bath and some tea is in order for you young man."

"Yes sir." Wade replied as the three of them made their way back to the house.

* * *

After resting in a hot bath of her own for a while, warming back up after the afternoon's excursion into the garden, Scarlett pulled on her dressing robe and went back into her room to sit by the fire with a cup of coffee. When she reached the chair, she found Rhett already there with a coffee pot and two cups.

"Hot coffee and cream waiting for milady." Rhett said with a smile and he poured her a steaming cup and added some cream and two spoons of sugar.

"Thank you Rhett," Scarlett said, taking the cup from him after settling herself by the fire.

"It's my pleasure my pet." Rhett poured himself a cup, leaving it black, and sat down in the chair next to hers, reaching out to take her hand gently in his.

"Rhett, who is this Karl that Wade spoke of earlier?" Scarlett asked curiously, having never heard the boy mention him before.

"He is a young son of one of the women in the kitchen. He is about the same age as Wade and the two of them play together regularly after their studies. He's a sweet child really, though a bit quiet compared to young Wade." Rhett said, sipping his coffee.

"Oh. Does his father work here as well?"

"His father died not long after he was born. His mother and older sister work here, and in return they stay in a small house behind the stables."

"How old is the girl? Does she work in the kitchens too? How do you know so much about them, Rhett?"

Rhett chuckled at his wife's sudden curiosity about the staff's family and responsibilities. "I know because I make it my business to know about the people who work in my household, and she is about thirteen; you have probably seen her before, she is one of the maids. She has blonde hair that is always braided; a bit plain by your standards my dear, but not entirely unattractive."

"Well, I suppose the great Captain Butler would notice the attractiveness of a thirteen year old girl. Why, I wasn't much older than that when you fell in love with me." She pulled her hand away, a little put off by his comment about the girl.

"Now Scarlett honey, that's not what I meant and you well know it. Let's not argue over things such as this. I told you once that I love you more than I've ever loved any woman, and I still mean every word of that. It's not going to change my pet."

"You also said that you had met women far more beautiful than me." She said, still miffed at him.

"That I have, but that doesn't make me love them. Unlike you Scarlett, looks are not everything to me, though they do play a large part." He stood and placed his cup back on the tray. "I have paperwork to attend to, I will see you for supper." And with that, he walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Scarlett wished he would come back. She wished she could take back the things she had said. She knew that what he said about the girl wasn't meant in that way at all, and that she should never have insinuated that he meant anything by it. But somehow, it was as if she couldn't control what was coming from her mouth any more than she could force her mouth to utter the words that would call him back to her. She sighed heavily at her own stupidity and in anger and frustration at herself, threw her coffee cup at the mantle of the fire place, the pieces shattering and falling to the carpet below.

_*Schneeengel is the German word for Snow Angel. I'm sure most of you figured this out already, but I just wanted to make it a little more realistic that a young boy would be picking up German words throughout the day as he played with his German friend.*_

**A/N: Another chapter in just a week! I know, shocking right? Well, I'm trying to set up a schedule of sorts for my updates. I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one on Sunday of last week, and I really hope you like it as much as I do. What do you think of adding in a bit about the little German family? I wanted Rhett and Scarlett to have some sort of other human contact mentioned in this story other than the Dr. and the occasional mention of a nurse or maid. It just seems more natural. Anyway, leave me a review on what you think of this chapter, if you like it or dislike it or whatever. =) **

**I also want to give a huge thanks to Esty for helping me with this chapter. It wouldn't be quite the same without her. =)**

**~Cat~**


	29. Back to Square One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plot; everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXIX

Back to Square One

A few weeks later, Scarlett received a letter in the mail from Melly.

_Dearest Scarlett, _

_We are all so glad to hear that you are doing better. We have been so worried about you, and though Captain Butler's letters did give us hope of your recovery, it is always helpful to hear from you that you're on the mend._

_I have the most devastating news to tell you dear Scarlett, Ashley has accepted a position in New York with a bank and we will be moving away from Georgia within a few months; by the time you return we will no longer be here to welcome you home. I do hope that you will visit us as we won't have any friends in the north. Please say you will bring darling Wade Hampton to see us, I still dearly wish to see him grow up to be a man that Charles could be proud of, and I know that you and Captain Butler are raising him to do just that. Dear Scarlett, I don't wish to move away from home, to live among the Yankees that so brutally ransacked our home. But, it seems that Ashley feels it is the best way for us to move on and he has friends there, though how one can be friends with a Yankee I don't know. Surely he remembers what they have done to us. He himself fought face to face with them on the battlefield. Oh Scarlett, what am I to do? How I wish you were here to help me in this. How I wish I had your strength and will so that I might change Ashley's mind. But then, I suppose as his wife, it is not my job to change his mind, only to obey him._

_I will keep you in my prayers and think of you often until you are well enough to return home and I may see you again._

_Your sister,_

_Melanie Wilkes_

Scarlett crumpled the letter in anger as she finished reading it. How could Ashley even think to move Melly and Beau up north with those savage Yankees? Had he lost his mind? If they moved, she would have no friends left in the south. Goodness knows Melly was the only real friend she ever had, and she wasn't about to lose her now, not after everything they had gone through together. No, she would just have to convince Rhett to return home, tell him she was well enough to leave Germany, and they would have to get there in time to stop Ashley from moving his family to New York. To think of sweet Melly and poor little Beau living among those foul Yankees! Why, just the thought was repulsive! Scarlett wouldn't even wish that fate on India Wilkes, and Lord knows how much she hated her. There was only one way to it and that was to go home as soon as possible. Oh what wouldn't she tell Ashley Wilkes when she got back to Georgia.

* * *

After the evening meal, Scarlett and Rhett were sitting by the fire drinking coffee and she decided to bring up her plan to her husband.

"Rhett," she said as she sipped from her steaming cup.

"Yes my pet?" he responded, setting his own mug down on the table between them.

"I want to go home. I think I'm well enough now, I haven't been coughing in a long time, and I'm gaining more strength every day. I'm tired of Germany and I want to go home to Tara." She said, a slight pout on her lips.

"Scarlett my darling, you know that we can't return to Tara quite yet. We need to make sure you're completely better with no chance of the sickness coming back before we can leave. We just spoke to the doctor about it yesterday."

"I know Rhett, but I think he's wrong, I feel fine now, not weak or sick at all. Can't we please go home?" She gave him her best pleading look, hoping that it would work.

"I'm sorry my pet, but we can't return home just yet. We can't risk your health no matter how much you miss Tara. It will be there when you return, I promise."

"But Rhett! Ashley is moving to New York and I have to get back and stop him!" Scarlett said, frustrated.

Rhett remained very still at the mention of his wife's once childish infatuation. She said that she was over her supposed love for Ashley, but now, it seemed that perhaps she had been lying to him. For what reason, he didn't know, but he always knew that Scarlett was a sneaky conniving woman who would do anything to reach the end that she wanted. The question was, what was it that she wanted this time? He had a nagging suspicion that she still wanted Ashley Wilkes, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her get him. She was his now, and she would remain his until the day he died. Only then could any other man even consider having her, and lucky for him, he had no intention of dying anytime soon.

"Ah, so now it comes out." Rhett looked at his wife with cold eyes. "This is to save Mr. Wilkes from relocation to the north is it? Well my dear, I regret to inform you that this time, you won't be able to save your precious Ashley." Scarlett could sense the underlying bitterness in Rhett's tone but she didn't shrink back from it as most women would.

"Rhett Butler, you know that isn't what I meant! If he goes, he will take Melly and Beau with him. Melly is my only friend. None of those women in Atlanta have ever liked me or you for that matter, and now that we are married I'm sure they hate us even more. I can't lose my only friend, and think of Wade! How do you think it would affect him to lose his cousin like that? Why, they would never see each other!"

"Oh come now Scarlett, we all know that you have always hated Mrs. Wilkes and only barely tolerated her son. What makes you think that I would believe that your' intent for returning has anything to do with either of them when I know how much you loved the wooden headed Mr. Wilkes until just recently." The anger and bitterness was quite evident in Rhett's voice now, and Scarlett was slightly frightened by it, but wasn't willing to admit to it, or allow Rhett to see her fear.

"Believe what you want Rhett Butler, but I do care if Melly moves away. Why, she even told me that she wished I were there to stop Ashley because she doesn't want to move. I know you've always cared for her in some odd way, doesn't that mean anything to you that she doesn't want to go?"

"It's true, I've always considered Mrs. Wilkes one of the greatest ladies of my acquaintance , but being one of those great ladies means that she won't want to go against her husband's wishes."

Scarlett slammed her coffee cup down on the table next to his in frustration. "You're as thick headed and stubborn as a mule Rhett Butler and I should have known that you would throw Ashley in my face like this. But I guess I thought that after that had happened between us the last few months that you had put my past feelings behind us and given up on that hatred of Ashley just as I've given up the love I thought I once had for him. But I can see that you haven't." With that, she stood and left the room her head high.

* * *

Scarlett went to the study and picked up a pen and paper to begin writing to Melly.

_Dear Melly,_

_I just received your letter today telling me of Ashley's job in New York. Please Melly, convince him not to move. Tell him that I need him to stay on at Tara until I return home. I need someone there to watch over things and make sure it all goes smoothly in my absence. Tell him whatever you must until I can get there to stop him myself. You simply can't move up to the north with all those Yankees! It's uncivilized. How could Ashley even suggest such a thing. Doesn't he know that his son can't have a proper upbringing there? Why he would be better off moving out west than to the north. But the simple matter of things is that you just can't move. I won't allow it. I'm in the process of convincing Rhett that I'm well enough to go home, and I will be there as soon as I can. Just keep him there as long as you can Melly, and I will fix things when I get there. Whatever you do, Melly, don't leave. _

Scarlett sat at her desk for a moment, trying to decide if there was anything else she should add to her letter before mailing it. While she was thinking, she heard Wade call to her from outside the door, asking her to come and look at something. She sighed and decided that she would think on the matter while she was seeing what Wade needed, and she would finish the letter when she got back. Standing, Scarlett strode from the room to go find out what her son needed.

A few minutes after Scarlett departed the room, Rhett entered, still highly frustrated over the argument with his wife, and seeking the aid of his brandy bottle. When he passed Scarlett's desk, he noticed a piece of paper with his wife's handwriting on it, and her pen resting carelessly in the ink well. He picked up the paper to see what she could have been working on and noticed that it was addressed to Melanie. Without a second thought he read the contents of the letter, and then gripped it in his fist hard before storming out of the room, his brandy forgotten.

After asking three maids, he finally found his wife in Wade's room. Throwing open the door he stormed in, rage on his face.

"Scarlett! What is the meaning of this!?" He bellowed, waving the now partly crumpled letter in her direction.

"Wade darling, could you go downstairs and let your Daddy and I talk for a few minutes?" Scarlett asked, trying to maintain her composure until her son left. He didn't need to see the man he looked up to and admired yelling at his mother. That wouldn't be the best image for him to keep in his head of his step-father.

Once Wade was safely gone, Scarlett stood from her place in the chair by the fire. "I do believe it's the letter I was writing to Melly, but as you've practically ruined it, I can't be quite sure of that."

"Oh, it's a letter to Mrs. Wilkes alright. Informing her that you are 'in the process of convincing me that you're well enough to return'?! Scarlett, was I not clear enough when I said that we aren't returning to the states for you to throw yourself at Ashley Wilkes again and convince him to not move to the north?! What part of that were you not understanding my dear?!"

"Rhett, I told you that my wanting to keep him from moving has nothing to do with Ashley and everything to do with Melly, Beau and Wade! I can't lose Melly, Beau would have a horrible upbringing there with all those Yankees and Wade would lose his only friend! I can't let that happen!"

"Oh, I'm certain that Wade is the reason why you want Ashley to stay! Let's be honest Scarlett, you've always been a horrible mother to him and you have never once put his needs before your own! It's always been what Scarlett wanted or needed! A cat is a better mother than you Scarlett!"

Before Scarlett could stop herself, her hand had connected with his face, leaving a bright red hand shaped mark on his cheek where her palm had slapped hard against his skin. "You take that back Rhett Butler or so help me…"

"Or so help you what, Scarlett? What are you going to do to me?" Rhett's voice was as cold as ice as he stared at her, barely contained rage smoldering in his eyes.

"Or so help me I will move all my things to my own room and not allow you in until you apologize." Scarlett responded with the only thing she could think of on the spot.

Rhett chuckled at her almost comical attempt to bar him from her. Did she not realize that as master of the house, he had keys to every room and door there? Did she not realize that he had spent his years in the beginning of the war maneuvering past barriers set to stop him? If the whole Union army couldn't stop him from what he wanted, what made her think that a locked door could? Perhaps she needed things explained to her just how much power he held in this house, and just how little she held.

"You think a lock could keep me out, Scarlett? If I wanted into your room, or any room, no lock could keep me out. So please, move your things to another room and by all means, stay in there. But don't think for a second that if I wanted to come and see you that a mere lock would hold me out." With that, he turned on his heel and kicked the closed door, the wood splintering at the knob and the hinges. When he had stepped through to the other side he looked over his shoulder at her. "And by the way, we aren't moving back home any time soon, so you should probably write Mrs. Wilkes a different letter explaining why you can't come to her aid." A second later, he was gone, and Scarlett was left standing in her son's room; the only thing keeping the tears from her eyes, was the anger in her heart.

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Aren't you surprised, another chapter in just a few days! That's three updates in a week! I'm pretty proud of myself. However, I know that I could never have done it without my dear Beta's help; thanks Esty!**

**If you liked this chapter, please leave me a little note. I'm working on getting back to everyone with accounts. And to those of you who are just guests but still leave reviews, thank you so much! It really does mean a lot to me that you still take the time to review my chapters. =)**

**Well, until the next chapter (which shouldn't be any later than next Sunday),**

**~Cat~**


	30. Fears

Disclaimer: All I own is my own plot; everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell.

Chapter XXX

Fears

From the alcove down the hall from his room, Wade Hampton could hear his parents talking. He could catch words here and there of their argument and he flinched when he saw his bedroom door fly off it's hinges and slam onto the floor in the hallway. He saw his daddy turn back to look into the room and heard him speak in a cold voice to Scarlett.

"And by the way, we aren't moving back home any time soon, so you should probably write Mrs. Wilkes a different letter explaining why you can't come to her aid."

Wade shrunk back into the shadows of the alcove as he watched Rhett walk stiffly past him and down the stairs. Once he was gone, Wade peaked back out from his hiding place, just in time to see his Mama leave the room, her back as straight as a board, and walk down the hall, away from the room she shared with Rhett. He saw her pause next to one of the maids and say something, motioning back towards her room and then continue on down the hall.

When he knew that his Mama was gone, Wade quietly left the shadows and headed back towards his room, tears welling in his eyes as he looked down at the broken door on the floor. He turned; hearing steps on the stairs and saw one of the men who worked in the garden reach the top step and walk towards him with a broom and a bucket. He watched as the man began cleaning up the mess.

When the broken door was almost cleaned up, a maid came over to him and gently took his hand, telling him that he was going to sleep in one of the grown up rooms for the night until they got him a new door, and that it would be an adventure. He nodded, still confused as to what was going on, and why his Daddy had broken the door to his room, as he followed the girl down the hall to a big room that he had never been in before.

The room was nothing like his little nursery. It had a large bed like his Mama's and there were no toys, just chests for clothes, and a table and chairs by the big windows that looked out over the driveway. It was decorated in pale blues and creams, with hints of gold in the bedding and drapes, and it looked too formal and grown up.

The maid helped him change clothes, and then tucked him into bed. When he was alone in the big room, and the candles blown out, Wade lay in the bed thinking. His Mama had always been too busy taking care of everyone at Tara before she was sick, and she hadn't spent much time with him. Then when they moved to Germany, and she had married his Daddy, she didn't have to take care of everyone anymore, and she started to read to him, and talk to him. When she was well enough to get out of bed, she would tuck him in with his Daddy. But tonight, neither of them had come to tell him goodnight. He worried that maybe they were mad at him and that's what they were yelling about in his room. Maybe that's why his Daddy had broken down the door. Maybe that's what his Mama had been talking to the maid about. She was telling her that she and Daddy weren't going to tuck him in and that the maid would have to do it. He thought back to the day and wondered what he had done wrong to make his Mama and Daddy mad at him. He thought about the frog he had carried around in his pocket; the one that had hopped out and jumped onto the table at lunch that afternoon. Maybe that's what they were mad about. Tears slipped out of his closed eyes and down his cheeks as he fell asleep vowing to never bring a frog into the house again.

When Scarlett left her son's room, she stopped a maid in the hallway and instructed her to bring some of her clothes down to one of the guest rooms, that she would sleep in there for the night and move the rest the next day. The maid nodded and went to do as she had been told.

When Scarlett reached the guest room on the far end of the hall, she went in and sagged against the wall. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and propelled herself off the wall and towards the bed where she sat down. She was still very mad at Rhett, she wanted to make him change his mind and agree to take them home so she could stop Ashley from making this horrible decision. She wanted to charge down those stairs and into his study, where she knew he would be nursing a brandy, and tell him just how mad she was at him and how juvenile and stupid he was being. She wanted to yell and make him take back the stinging words he had said to her. She was a good mother to Wade. She knew that perhaps she hadn't always been, but she was trying now and that counted for something, didn't it?

Scarlett stood, mentally preparing a long speech for her dear husband, in which she would convince him to return home in time for her to stop Ashley.

When Rhett reached his study, having stormed down the stairs and away from his infuriating wife, he grabbed the brandy bottle and pored himself a full glass, tossing it back before filling a second glass and slamming the bottle onto his desk, seating himself in the chair behind it.

If that woman thought for even a second that he was going to let her go back and throw herself into the arms of the man he had finally gotten her away from, she was insane. It had taken him six years to get her to be his, and he wasn't going to throw that away now; not when he had at last succeeded.

After Rhett had downed his third glass of brandy, he stood and began to pace the floor in front of the fire. Scarlett had told him she would move out of their room, and he was certain that she had meant it. In fact, she had probably already begun the process, having one of the maids remove enough clothes for the night. If he knew anything about her, it was that she was stubborn and prideful. She wouldn't give in if she could help it. It was one of the things he both loved and hated about her. Rhett shook his head as he thought about his bewitching wife upstairs, probably pacing much the same path by the fire in her room that he was now in his study. He loved her more than he could express in words, and he had thought that she felt the same for him. These last few months with her, as she recovered, had been happy ones for them. They fought very little, if any at all, and he had felt that the two of them, with Wade, were becoming quite a family. He had even entertained the thought of having children with her in the future. But now, it was clear to him that it was all a lie. She was still in love with the wooden headed Ashley Wilkes, and she probably always would be.

Rhett sighed has he drained the last of his fourth glass of brandy and trudged up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a crying sound come from one of the guest rooms down the hall from the room he had, until that night, shared with Scarlett. Quietly, he made his way down the hall, just has the crying became screams. Rushing forward, Rhett threw the door open, seeing Wade thrashing around, screaming in the big bed. Hurrying over to the boy, Rhett pulled him into his arms and began trying to sooth him.

"Shhh… Wade…. Wade wake up…" Rhett crooned as he gently shook the boy, pulling him from his nightmare.

"Daddy…?" Wade cried, his eyes opening and looking up to see Rhett holding him.

"I'm right here, Wade. It was just a dream, it's alright." Rhett whispered to the boy who was still shaking from whatever his subconscious had projected in his mind while he was sleeping.

"Daddy… are you going to leave like my first daddy did?"

Rhett's heart broke at the sound of the boy's small pleading voice, so scared that he would leave. "No Wade, I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think that?"

"You and Mama… you were yelling and you broke my door. I thought you were mad at me and you would leave." Tears were welling in his eyes as he looked up at Rhett.

"Wade, your mama and I aren't mad at you at all. Sometimes Mamas' and Daddies fight and we say things we don't mean and we do things we shouldn't do. Sometimes we yell and sometimes we walk away because we need time to calm down. But no matter how much your mama and I fight, it never ever means we don't love you or that either one of us is going to leave. We will always be here for you no matter what."

"So… you're mad a mama, not me?" Wade asked innocently.

Rhett sighed quietly and nodded, not wanting to bring the young boy into his and Scarlett's problems. "Yes, but just because I'm mad at her, doesn't mean that I don't love your mama. Just like sometimes you do things you're not supposed to and Mama and I get upset with you, but we still love you very much. Do you understand?"

Wade nodded slowly, "Why did you say we can't go home Daddy?"

Rhett blanched, not realizing Wade had heard him tell Scarlett that.

"Why do you want to go back there Wade? Don't you like it here?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I miss Aunt Melly and Beau and Mammy. And Aunt Pitty. Don't you miss home Daddy?"

"Yes, and one day we will go back Wade, but first your mama needs to get all better so that she doesn't get sick again when we go back. Is that alright if we stay here a little longer?"

Wade nodded, a smile playing on his lips now. "I don't want Mama to get sick again. I like her better when she's not sick; she reads to me and plays with me and tells me stories of when she was a little girl at Tara."

Rhett smiled slightly too, thinking of the times he had passed Scarlett's room in the afternoon to see her sitting in her bed, Wade snuggled next to her side as she told him tales of her adventures as a young girl on her father's plantation.

"I know you do Wade, but right now, it's time for you to go back to sleep. Its' late and you need your sleep." Rhett gently lay him back down and tucked him in, kissing his forehead as he stood and gazed down at the droopy eyed boy who was quickly falling back to sleep.

Scarlett had been pacing the floor, going over the speech she had prepared, gathering her courage to face Rhett when she heard the screams of her son; she rushed out of the room and down the hall to the room she knew he would be in. When Scarlett reached the door, Rhett was already on the bed, holding Wade, and his screaming had stopped. She stood by the door, peaking in and listening to their quiet conversation. Tears welled in her eyes when she heard her son's admission of fearing Rhett leaving and that he was afraid they were mad at him. She wanted to rush to his side and hug him, assuring him that she wasn't mad at him at all, but she held back, not wanting to interrupt his quiet moment with his step-father.

Why hadn't she thought of the fact that their fighting might affect Wade in such a way? She should have known that he wouldn't go downstairs as instructed. She should have told Rhett that they needed to wait for their discussion about the letter until Wade was in bed and asleep.

Scarlett was pulled from her thoughts by Rhett's voice.

"Yes, but just because I'm mad at her, doesn't mean that I don't love your mama." He said quietly to her son.

He loved her. Scarlett knew that, he had told her many times over the last few months, but hearing him admit it to Wade made her heart warm, and she smiled slightly. Oh how she loved this man. He was infuriating, and stubborn as a mule, but he had a good heart, and he loved her and her son more than anything else on earth. She knew that now, could see the signs that had been there all through the war. She had just been too wrapped up in herself and Ashley to see it. Perhaps he too needed reminding of her love for him, just as she sometimes needed a reminder of his for her.

When Scarlett looked up again at the two of them, Rhett was facing her, and Wade was asleep. She blushed, knowing he must realize she was standing there the whole time.

"Can we talk?" She asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of him.

Rhett nodded and walked towards her slowly, closing the door behind them softly.

**A/N: I'm so very very sorry to all of you that this update has taken so long. I got sick right after my last chapter, and then some personal things came up in my life that kept me from being able to take the time to write this out for you. I am currently, as you're reading this, working on the next chapter though and I hope to have it up on Sunday! Yes, Sunday, June 1****st**** not sometime in September. Love you all and thank you so much for continuing to stick by me and my little story here all these years! **

**If you're also a HG lover follow me on tumbr. I'm mockinjaysandbreadboys. I'm currently working on a fic for that fandom right now as well. =)**


	31. Let's Make Up?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot, everything else goes to Margaret Mitchell

Chapter XXXI

Let's Make Up

Scarlett was still slightly tense as she walked into a small sitting room on the second floor of her house, waiting for Rhett to step inside the room with her before she sat down on one of the small cushioned chairs.

"Rhett, I want to start this conversation by telling you that I love you, and I'm sorry that perhaps I didn't show that very well I our previous conversations today. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to love over the years, always blinded by my love for Ashley. But I've grown up, you said it yourself once. I see now that what I thought was love wasn't that at all. I do love you. I was hoping perhaps we could start over and talk about this as two married adults instead of two children who are insisting on their own way. Can we do that?" Scarlett said, trying to speak calmly hoping that Rhett would accept her request and talk to her instead of yelling orders.

Rhett bowed his head in agreement, but didn't seat himself beside her on the matching chair. Instead, he strode to the mantle above the fireplace, lit a match on the sole of his shoe, and having pulled a cigar out of his breast pocket, lit it and began to puff the acrid smelling smoke into his lungs, graciously facing away from Scarlett as he then blew it back into the room a moment later.

Scarlett sighed, seeing that this conversation wasn't going to be an easy one, but not willing to back down; she was an adult and it was about time she got to speak to her husband as such instead of just taking orders like a child.

"Rhett. I wish to talk about returning to America."

"I see nothing to discuss Scarlett. We aren't returning and that's the end of the matter. What could there possibly be to talk about?"

"The reasons you so adamantly insist we stay here?"

"I've told you those reasons, Scarlett. I don't think they need to be repeated."

"No, you yelled at me the excuses as to why we can't; you have said nothing of actual justifications, nor have you listened to my reasons for wanting to return."

Rhett sighed heavily, grey smoke filling the air in front of his face before it fanned out to the rest of the room. "My Pet, I've told you that we are not returning home for you to throw yourself at Mr. Wilkes. I need no more justifications than that."

"And I've told you that I have no intention at all of 'throwing myself' at Ashley. I have no interest in him anymore. However, I don't want to lose my only friend in the whole of Georgia, nay, the whole of the south, because her husband is a fool. I'm also trying to think of Wade. His only friend there is Beau and if Ashley goes, so does Beau, thus taking Wade's only friend as well. I know you love my son, it's been very clear that you care deeply for him for years and that's one more thing that makes me love you so much. Doesn't that love for him make you at least want to try and stop Ashley from making this mistake? If I thought that it was possible to stop him by staying here in bed, I would if only to make you happy, but I can't; the only other option is to go back and stop him myself."

"Well, as I have said, that's not an option so you had better begin trying to stop him with those letters of yours."

"Rhett… I've told you how much I love you. I've told you how I no longer have feelings for Ashley, and how I really never did. Everything was going so nicely with us I thought. Why do you automatically assume that I want to return to Atlanta to be with him? Do my words and feelings mean so little to you that you think I would just disregard them at a whim?"

"Scarlett," Rhett turned to face her now, his eyes sad but unrelenting, "all of your past actions, everything you have said for the last six years have professed your love for Ashley Wilkes. It wasn't until these last four months that you have put those feelings aside. How do you expect me to believe that you just stopped loving him when your feelings for him were so strong less than a year ago, or that you in fact never even had feelings for him in the first place?

"You didn't seem to have any trouble believing that this morning."

"No, I had my doubts, but I told myself that there was no reason to doubt you. You had shown no interest in returning to Ashley, and you seemed perfectly happy remaining here with me for the rest of our lives. Then this happened, and I realized that everything I had been telling myself, all my doubts had been right and I never should have let myself believe you."

Scarlett stood and strode over to her husband. Without a moment's hesitation she removed the cigar from his hand, tossed it into the fireplace at their feet and then took his face in her small white hands forcing his attention to her. "Rhett Butler, I want you to listen to me for the first time in your life. I love you. I don't want to be with Ashley Wilkes. When you told me all those years ago that he wasn't right for me, you spoke the truth more than I think even you realized. I could never be happy with Ashley. The fact that he's even considering moving up north to live with the Yankees is even more proof of that. Ashley lives in his own world, and he doesn't know how to live in this one. He would have been fine had the war never happened, but it did, and now he's floundering in a world that's moved on without him. He's not strong Rhett, and I need a man who is stronger willed than myself. Papa was right when he told me that two people must be alike to be happy in their marriage; and Rhett, you and I are just alike. Both of us are strong willed and stubborn as mules." She saw a small glint of humor in his eyes, giving her the strength to continue with the end of a completely different speech than the one she had been preparing only minutes ago in the guest room where she had intended to spend her night. "You are the man that I love Rhett; the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and no one else."

Rhett closed his eyes, blocking out the image of his wife's pleading eyes. Oh, how he wished he could believe her so easily; wished he could return to the way things were not twelve hours prior when they were happy and he believed she loved him and had moved past Ashley Wilkes. But now, now after all that had happened in just a few short hours, he found it hard to trust her word so implicitly and without hesitation. Would he ever be able to or would he be subject to this doubting the rest of his life? Could he live with that if he did? "Scarlett," He said, slowly opening his eyes to look at her again, "I wish I could believe you, but it's not that simple anymore. After all these doubts I've had over the last few months, then to hear you lie to me to try and get us to return, well it's hard to believe now that your reason is really what you say it is. You lied to try and get us to return, hell you lied to get me to marry you, what makes me believe that you're not lying about your reasons too, just trying to cover for yourself so that you can go back?

"What can I do to prove it to you Rhett, to make you believe me again?"

"I honestly don't know Scarlett. I will try and think of something that will assure me of your love again, but at this very moment, I can think of nothing."

Scarlett's hands fell from his cheeks. She felt as if she had just been crushed by his words. This man, the man who she had fallen in love with, the man who she knew loved her with such fierceness that it drove him to do things he never would have done before, this man was telling her that he couldn't believe her, couldn't trust her. The air left her lungs and she felt utterly deflated. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to gather what little strength she had left, feeling drained from all the events of this day and just wanting to sleep. But she was afraid to sleep, she was afraid that if she closed her eyes for too long, if she let herself rest for even a short time, when she woke things would be even worse, that she would find Rhett pulling even more away from her, and she would lose him. No, she couldn't sleep. Not now. Tomorrow couldn't come yet.

"I don't know how to fix the mistakes I've made over the last few years Rhett; if I could go back and change them, I would. I can't though, all I can do now is try and make up for them, try and prove to you that I'm not lying when I tell you how much I love you. I don't know how I'm going to do that either, but I will find a way if it's the last thing I ever do." With that, Scarlett turned and left the room.

Once the door was closed behind her, Rhett let out a deep sigh; he wanted to believe his wife more than anything, but when he had found out about her deceit that evening, it had broken him to the core. The pain he had felt was unlike anything before in his life. He had felt betrayed and used, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it.

For a moment, Rhett considered going to his study and finding the brandy bottle he had abandoned earlier in the evening, but decided instead to sit down and write a letter to his long time friend and confidant, Belle Watling.

_Belle,_

_ I'm at a loss for words as I write this. Things have begun to fall apart it seems with Scarlett. Though her health is rapidly improving, and I had begun to have real hope for our future, it seems that my doubts were right all along. She has begun to insist we return to America so that she can save that scumbag she once professed her love so profusely for, from moving to New York. She insists that it's to save his wife and son from living in Yankee territory, but after everything we have been through, I can't believe that is the only reason. I see now that everything in these past few months, all her professions of love and all the things we have shared were nothing but lies to get me to return to Georgia so that she could begin her pursuit of _him_ again. I am at a loss as to what to do. She is still insisting that her love for me is true, that she wants nothing to do with her past love, but I can't bring myself to believe her again, just to find that I was right all along. _

_Oh how I wish you were here Belle. You have always been able to help me in times when I need an ear to listen and a kind word to sooth my soul. You and my conniving little wife are so much alike in many ways, both of you smart with shrewd business minds, but it seems that only one of you got a heart._

_Yours truly,_

_Rhett_

Rhett put the letter aside to be mailed first thing in the morning and then made his way down the hall to his room. He was surprised to see his wife, dressed in a white gown, her hair pulled back in a braid to reduce the knots the next morning, asleep on her side underneath the down blankets on their bed. He had assumed she would keep to her previous statement and sleep in a separate room until he changed his mind about returning to Atlanta. The surprise wasn't at all unwelcome though, and so with a small sigh, Rhett undressed and climbed into bed next to his wife and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Scarlett woke earlier than usual and found Rhett still asleep next to her. It was rare for her to wake up before him and she smiled as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, and she noticed, he also looked younger than when he was awake. She had to remind herself he was forty years old, nineteen years her senior.

As Scarlett lay watching her husband sleep, she thought of the things he must have been through and seen in his lifetime. From the stories he had told her over the past few years, she knew he had been west, gaining himself a long scar on his chest that was now visible through the open front of his shirt. She knew that for a while he had spent his days on the great Mississippi River, gambling on all the boats; that had been, he said, how he had amassed the beginning of his fortune. He had, obviously, been a blockade runner and then a soldier during the war. However, despite the fact that she knew so much of his past, Scarlett knew very little of his childhood and family life. What she did know, was that when he was no more than seventeen or eighteen years of age, his father had struck his name from the family Bible, and thus disowned him. Though Rhett had attempted to keep in contact with his mother and beloved sister, his father had confiscated all the letters he sent and it wasn't until his father's death during the war that Rhett was finally able to see his family again.

Scarlett sighed and carefully got out of bed, pulling on her robe and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her so as not to wake her still sleeping husband. Once she reached the main floor she wandered to the kitchen and found the staff already up and busy getting the house ready for the day.

"Oh! I'm sorry Frau Butler, I didn't realize you were awake." A young girl with frizzy red hair said, having turned from the stove, presumably to give direction to whoever had entered the kitchen. "Can I get you something, some tea perhaps?"

"No, thank you. I was hoping to make some breakfast for Captain Butler before he woke. I… I didn't realize that anyone would be in here this early." Scarlett replied, a little flustered at being seen in her robe and nightgown. She honestly hadn't realized it was time for the staff to be here, had she been thinking a little clearer, she would have looked at the clock and realized how late it was before she came downstairs.

"Yes Ma'am. We come in every morning about now to start heating the oven for breakfast. Would you like I make something for Captain Butler and have it sent up as soon as it's ready?"

"Thank you, but no I would rather make him something myself." Scarlett answered as she walked further into the room, pulling her robe tighter around her waist.

Glancing around, she quickly saw that there may not be room for her to work in the kitchen and that she would get in their way. Not wanting to delay her own breakfast too much by hampering their cooking, Scarlett quickly grabbed two pieces of bread, slathered some butter on them and placed them on a pan in the oven to toast while she snatched a jar of jam off the shelf and a plate out of the cabinet before quickly yanking the toast out just before it burnt. Placing the two pieces of toast on the plate she glanced around the room once more to see if there was anything else quick that she could take with her for Rhett. Spying a bowl of shiny red apples on the center of the table, she grabbed one and then arranged everything on a small tray. Just before she left the kitchen the girl who was now standing beside her placed a cup of coffee on the tray next to the plate and smiled at Scarlett knowingly before returning to her work. Scarlett smiled to herself at the girl's thoughtfulness and then left the kitchen to retreat back to her room.

Upon reentering her room, Scarlett saw that Rhett was just beginning to stir and grinned. She silently placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed by Rhett's hip. Smiling, she leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips just as he woke, and as she pulled back she saw the confusion on his face.

"Good morning. I brought you breakfast. It's not much, but I didn't want to disturb the staff as they prepared the kitchen for the rest of the day." Scarlett remarked as she laid the tray across Rhett's lap, then moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him.

"Why did you bring me breakfast in bed, Scarlett?" Rhett asked, still a little groggy but awake enough to question his wife's motives.

"I told you Rhett, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to prove to you that I really do love you with all my heart. So, I brought you breakfast in bed. It's not like you've never done the same for me." A grin lit up Scarlett's face as she explained her actions to him.

Rhett nodded but said nothing as he ate the toast and apple, washing it down with the cup of coffee. Though Scarlett professed that her actions had nothing to do with wanting to return to the states, he doubted that his shrewd wife hadn't considered that this would change his mind. He also thought that part of, if not the entire reason Scarlett was trying to convince him of her love was because it was a challenge, and as all challenges, Scarlett must overcome it at all costs.

Once the coffee cup was drained, Rhett politely thanked her and stood, going to the closet to pull out some clothes and get dressed.

For the rest of the day and on into the next two weeks, Scarlett would find little things to do for Rhett in hopes of showing him how much she truly loved him. It was only by chance that she was standing in the hall at the foot of the stairs when the postman dropped off the mail with the butler.

"Was that the mail?" Scarlett asked as she took the last step to the main floor.

"Yes Frau Butler," the older gentleman replied as she closed the door behind him with a click.

Scarlett smiled and stretched her hand out for it, hoping to have received something from Melly saying that the letter she sent out two weeks prior to Ashley had been a success and they were not moving. However, instead of a missive from Mrs. Wilkes, Scarlett was handed a small cream envelope with the name Mrs. Watling scrawled across the front in elegant swirled writing; and it was addressed to the man that Scarlett knew would be sitting just a few doors down in his study.

**A/N: I'm so sorry again that this is so late! I've been unbelievably busy with work and other things in life and so my schedule has been a bit messed up. I wish I could say that it's going to be getting back on track soon, but I can't promise that. What I can tell you is that I'm working on the next chapter already. I am HOPING (fingers crossed) to have it up this week, but again, I make no promises on that. Thank you so very much to all my readers who have stuck by me through these last four years of very sporadic updates. We hit the four year mark just a few days ago! You have no idea how many times I've almost given up on this story and then I get a new follow or a new review and it just pushes me to get at least one more chapter up because I know what it's like to have a story that you like get canceled because the writer just doesn't have the heart for it anymore. So thank you all again for continuing to review and favorite this little fic that I never knew would become such a part of me. I love each and every one of my readers and reviewers.**


End file.
